Hope
by JillJones123
Summary: The Outlaw Queen family welcomes a new addition
1. Chapter 1

Hope

*I do not own any of these characters. I re-envisioned the characters Pippi, Penny, Jenny, Mowgli, and the other characters who have not been on OUAT yet.

(This is a semi sequel to Jack and Jill and The Haunted Masion)

No one in Storybrooke was happier than the parents of the newborn baby. A gorgeous Latina woman and a European man watched their baby girl as she fell asleep in her crib.  
The room was painted pink with all kinds of baby stuff, including a changing table, dresser full of baby clothes, and a tub of stuffed animals. In the baby's crib was a stuffed animal fox right next to the baby's head.  
The woman put her right hand on the crib, revealing a shiny wedding band on her ring finger. He man placed his hand over hers on the crib, wearing a ring too.  
"She's so beautiful," the woman smiled.  
"This is worth everything we went through to reverse your curse," he man put his arms around her.  
"This is everything to me," the woman looked at him. "The five of us all here together."  
"I've never been happier," he agreed. He yawned and said, "I'm going to bed. It's late," he kissed her on her forehead.  
"I'll be there in a minute." She promised him. Alone with her daughter in the nursery, the woman looked at her daughter and whispered, "Sweat dreams. I love you Hope."

Chapter 1

About a year ago...

The Latina woman was in a stunning white gown inside a church. The dress was long and elegant. A blonde woman entered the room and smiled at her. "You look beautiful Regina," she awed.  
"Thank you Tinkerbell," Regina beamed.  
"Everyone is ready now." Tinkerbell informed her. She was wearing a floor length, 1 inch single strapped, purple dress.  
Regina sighed nervously.  
"What's wrong? You're marrying your true love today. There is nothing to be scared about." Tinkerbell assured her.  
"Do you think this is right? I mean doing this now, while Emma is still missing?" Regina asked her.  
Tink walked closer to the bride, "Regina, you can't let others stop you from living your life. I know she's your friend and what happened to her is awful, but she wouldn't want you to put your life on hold."  
"But it looks like we have stopped trying."  
"But you haven't. I was basically planning this entire wedding while you and Robin and the rest have been searching for a way to find her and Merlin," Tinkerbell adjusted her stance. "It's been almost 2 months since that night. Emma gave up her happiness for yours. That means you should be happy. Don't let her sacrifice for nothing."  
Regina hugged Tink and nodded. "Okay. I'm getting married."  
Regina left the room and a teenage boy was outside the door.  
"Henry," she addressed him with a huge smile on her face.  
"Mom," he smiled back.  
In the main room of the church, the guests all sat in their seats. David and his wife Mary Margaret sat in the front row with their 1 year old son. Belle and Rumple were in the middle row, at and isle seat. The merri men were in the front row as well. At the end of the isle stood Robin Hood, the groom, and beside him Will Scarlett the best man. In the middle was Archie Hopper.  
Roland Hood walked down the aisle holding a pillow with the rings on them. Then came Tinkerbell, and she stood on the other side, as he maid of honor. Finally, Regina came down the aisle, with her son. As he walked her down the aisle, Regina's eyes locked on Robin, and he looked back, stunned.  
Regina took Robin's hands when they got up there and they both smiled brightly.  
Archie started the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today..." Archie went on to give the speech about holy matrimony. Then the vows came along.  
"Regina, when I first met you," Robin started, "you were the most stubborn person I had met. You still are. You had this reputation as the Evil Queen, but I saw a woman who just lost her son and would do anything to get back to him. I saw a mother. You saved my son. You gave me your heart, which I lost but it all worked out in the end, because here we are. Regina you're sassy, fearless, loving, and the most incredible woman I have ever met. And I lol forward to our future together."  
Regina smiled with her mouth open. Tinkerbell was wiping away tears from Robin's vows.  
Regina looks at Robin and began hers. "Robin Hood, you're a thief. But you never stole my heart. It was given. I regretted not going into that tavern so many times. But o know if I had, you wouldn't have Roland. I don't regret anything from my past anymore. Not meeting you then gave you a son and me casting the dark curse gave me my son. It took some time but we're right where we should be. Where we're meant to be."  
Archie look a moment before facing Robin, "Do you Robin Hood, take Regina Mills to be you wife. In sickness and health, for better or for worse, till death do you part."  
"Even longer," Robin kept his eyes on his bride. "I do."  
Archie turned to Regina. "Do you Regina Mills, take Robin Hood to be your husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer-"  
"Been there. Done that." Regina sped up the ceremony. "I do."  
Archie smiled. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
Robin leaned in to kiss his wife. When their lips touched, Regina wrapped her arms around his neck.  
The wedding party moved to the reception held in the Sorcerer's mansion. Regina and Robin cut the cake and dabbed frosting on each other's faces. Roland got a huge piece of cake, his face lighting up with joy. Henry smiled at his new stepbrother. Regina and Robin sat at a round table with Will, Tinkerbell, and a few others. At another table was Mary Margaret, David, and Killian Jones. Rumple, Belle, Ruby, and Archie sat at a nearby table on one end of the room. Jefferson and Dr. Whale sat across from them at a table. Maleficent, Lily, and August were at another table. Henry sat with Roland, Grace, Pippi, and Jenny.  
Regina and Robin took the floor and had their first dance as husband and wife. Tinkerbell turned on the stereo and smiled as the song "At Last" played. Regina and Robin shared a beautiful slow dance before regular 'modern' music played. Rumple was the first one to join the couple on the dance floor. He asked Belle to dance and then they swapped dance partners for a minute. Dr. Whale gestured to Tink to dance. She was surprised but obliged. August and Lily dance together. Ruby danced with Belle and Archie. Killian left the reception early. Pippi encouraged Henry to dance with him. He was reluctant for a moment but after seeing her dance for a minute, he joined her. Regina and Henry shared a dance. Roland got up and danced too.

Present day

Henry woke up to his Star Wars alarm clock that played the theme song. He rolled over and tried to get back to sleep. The alarm got louder, so he sat up and hit the alarm.  
As Henry walked down the curved stairs of the mansion, he smelled something sweet. Pancakes, he realized as he got closer to the kitchen.  
Regina Hood-Mills was making pancakes while Robin was keeping an eye on their daughter in the carrier. Roland was eating a pancake and drenching it in syrup, as usual. Regina face Henry his plate of pancakes with eggs and bacon. Robin made the eggs and bacon for them.  
Henry finished his breakfast while Roland put on his Thor backpack. Henry and Roland hugged their parents goodbye before walking to school together.  
Henry walked with Roland into the elementary school, dropping him off in Ms. Nolan's first grade class. Ms. Nolan started teaching here after the curse broke. She was reunited with Fredrick, her true love, who works as a PE teacher at the school.  
Henry walked over to the high school where he met up with Hansel, Gretel, Grace, and Pippi. Pippi used to be a teacher's assistant for the elementary school. After a year, she wanted to be more like kids her age and started going to high school.  
"How's your little sister doing?" Grace asked Henry.  
"She's doing great." Henry answered.  
"This town is so peaceful now," Hansel said. "Regina is married and a mother and-"  
"She's been a mother," Pippi stated.  
Hansel looked down. "I mean she has a new baby to look after." He sighed, "It's been like a year since we had a real villain in town. Me. Gold is now the light one. It's nice not having to worry, you know?"  
"You do realize Emma is still missing don't you?" Gretel folded her arms.  
Hansel looked at Henry, "Sorry."  
Henry turned away.

Regina and Robin played with Hope in the nursery. They tickled Hope's tummy and played Peek a Boo. When Hope went back to sleep Regina stayed in the nursery. Robin came back and said, "She's not going anywhere."  
"I know..." Regina turned around and looked at Robin. "But Storybrooke isn't exactly the safest place to raise a child."  
"Like the Enchanted Forest is any safer?" Robin mentioned.  
"It just seems like whenever there is a baby around there's a villain out to get it." Regina worried.  
"Hey, hey," he said calmly. He put his hand on her cheek and let it fall down to her neck. "Hope will be okay. Don't worry about what might happen and enjoy the present," he advised.  
Regina nodded and they kissed each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope

Chapter 2

Henry walked out of the Storybrooke High School with Hansel, Gretel, Pippi, and Grace. Grace left right after they got outside, walking across the street to her mansion with her. Pippi waved Henry goodbye to each other as Pippi walked down the street to the house she lived in with her brother. Gretel kissed Henry on the cheek and walked away with her twin brother. Roland pushed open the front door of the elementary school next door and stood next to his Stepbrother.

"So is Ava your girlfriend?" Roland asked Henry.

"Her name is Gretel actually and uh, yeah." Henry confirmed.

"Does mom know?" Roland asked as they started walking.

Henry looked away. "Not yet. And don't you tell her."

"Henry?" Roland asked.

"What?"

"What happened to Penny?"

Henry looked at Roland then in front of him. "Penny?"

"Yeah, she was in my Kindergarten class. After Halloween she stopped coming to school. She didn't leave here."

"No, she just kept to herself."

"Why? Who wants to be alone?"

Henry sighed, "She can't come back to school. You have other friends anyway."

"But why? What happened to her?" Roland bugged him.

"How do you even remember her? That was a long time ago." Henry said.

"She was my best friend. You don't forget someone like that." Roland looked up at Henry.

Henry looked at Roland and back ahead. "Roland look up there," he distracted him. Flying over them was Strawberry, a winged horse, ridden by Pippi. Her frizzy red hair was about all you could see of her up in the air.

"When can I ride Strawberry?" Roland asked him.

"Soon."

"You said I could go for my 7th birthday. That was a while ago."

"It was 3 months ago. That's when Pippi and I just broke up."

"What does that have to do with me riding a horse?"

Henry gave a small laugh. "This weekend. Okay?"

"Yay," Roland cheered.

Storybrooke had been a steady town over the last year. Rumple and Belle are strong than ever. Killian Jones spends most of him time alone in his ship, the Jolly Roger or at the loft with David and Mary Margaret, who look after their toddler, Neal. Ruby opened a trendy clothing store across the street from the library. Pippi got a job working there as a cashier and stocker, needing a way to pay for her stay at Granny's bed and breakfast. Maleficent and Lily moved into a little apartment together. August moved next door to his long lost father, Marco. Robin's band is now run by Little John.

Will Scarlett found the genie lamp he was searching for, with the help of Robin and Rumple. Inside the lamp was Jafar and Will made his wish to return to Wonderland, where Ana was awaiting him. Will left town shortly after the wedding. Will made it back safely to the world he belongs in. The world where Ana is trapped in. Jafar tricked Will into making a bad wish but then lost the lamp when he was teleported to Storybrooke. He had one wish left and needed to find the lamp. When he finally got it, he was careful. He thought about it enough to get it right. Once he was back in Wonderland, he freed Ana and they kissed. They had each other, and that was all they needed.

Henry and Roland got home and separated. Roland ran into the kitchen for a snack and Henry went upstairs to his room to start on his homework. Staring at his Algebra homework, he wondered why he even needed to know exponential functions. What he needs to be learning in this town is archery or sword fighting.  
Hope staring crying two doors down, and Regina ran upstairs and into her room before Henry left his room. He would have been quicker if he wasn't taking his time to get up.

Regina changed Hope's diaper and held her in her arms. Robin came into the room and put his hands on Regina's shoulders, looking at those child.

The HoodMills family ate dinner together as usual. Regina made Lasagna per Robin's request. Roland loves her lasagna too.  
The family sat together on the long sofa shortly after dinner. Hope was in her little carrier in front of them. Later they gathered on the couch and watched a movie together.

Regina and Robin chaperoned the first high school dance of the year, a few weeks later.

When Henry and Roland got home, Regina and Robin stood in the living room. Hope was sleeping in her crib a few feet away.

"Come back in here, Henry" Regina suggested.

Roland left Henry and went to the kitchen.

Henry sat down, taking off his backpack and looked at his mom and stepdad.

"You know that school dance on Friday?" Regina started, "We'll see you there."

Henry was puzzled. "What does that mean?"

Robin spoke, "we are chaperoning you school dance."

Henry looked at Regina. "Are you serious?"

Regina nodded and said "yes."

"Why?" Henry disagreed and stood up.

"It's your first dance Henry," Regina walked up to Henry and fixed his shirt.

"Mom, I'm 14. I've been on dates. Why is this any different?"

"It's a room full of girls and boys and someone could spike the punch or poison it. A monster could come and attack the school." Regina worried.

Henry gave his mom a look. "Come on. If there was a monster, it would be gone before it even reached our school."

"See you there Henry," Regina confirmed.

At the Dance there was a mix of modern pop and classic 80s music playing. Henry was dancing in his tux, with Gretel in a purple dress, until he saw Regina show up.

"Oh shoot," Henry said.

"What is it?" Gretel asked him.

"My mom's here. And she doesn't know I'm with you." Henry told her.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked.

"Sit alone over there. Go drink punch. And we can't be dancing for the rest of the night."

"Well it's a dance, Henry. This is a date."

"This isn't the way to tell her." Henry didn't help.

"Guess I'll have to dance with my brother." Gretel was frustrated and walked away.

Henry called her but she kept walking. He turned around and saw Robin. Not in the mood, Henry walked past him and went over to the punch bowl. He poured a small cup and smelled it before taking a sip. He looked at the crown of students on the small dance floor. About 3 dozen students I the high school attended the dance. That's most of them. Gretel danced with Hansel while Grace, in her flowery dress, danced with some boy who was a year older. Henry looked through the crowd and saw Pippi sitting on the bench alone.

He started walking over to her when Regina stood in front of him. "Are you having fun?" She asked.

"My mom's watching me at my first dance at my school. It's very weird." He answered.

"Hey! What do you have there?" She walked over to two kids with a small tin flask.

Henry got over to Pippi. She was wearing a flowing green dress that was knee length.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Henry asked her, leaning against the wall.

"Dancing isn't really my thing." She responded.

Henry looked around. "This is a dance. Why come if you're not going to dance?"

"Archie thought it would be good for me to go to social events with kids my age." Pippi sighed.

"He's a therapist even at home, huh?"

"He's my guardian and he's a therapist. It's uh...it's different." Pippi laughed. "How can I be like all the other kids-who are all from the Enchanted Forest and live here-when I'm the only one with a magical pet that all the little kids ask to ride. When I came here with Jill-"

"Don't," Henry advised. "This is a dance. Everyone dances." He took her hand and she stood up. They walked into the dance floor and danced as "I'll Stand by You" started playing. Regina and Robin started dancing too. Robin saw Henry and smiled, then Regina turned him around and looked at her son dancing with Pippi.  
When the song ended, Regina walked over to Henry and Pippi. She just smiled for a few seconds them spoke. "Are you two back together?"  
Pippi and Henry took a step back from each other.

"No." Henry answered.

Pippi folder her arms. "We're only friends."

"Mmmmhmm," Regina doubted. "Henry I see the way you've been acting these last few weeks. You're excited for school and the last time that happened was when you two were dating."

"I'm not with Pippi." Henry urged.

"Well then who?" Regina asked.

Just then, Gretel bumped into Regina, not seeing where she was going. An attractive boy was dancing with her at that point. Regina looked at Gretel with disapproval and unworthiness.

Regina turned back to her son and asked, "I think you and Pippi made a great couple."

Pippi wasn't there anymore. She walked over to Grace.

"You gave her a hard time when she met you at the dinner." Henry pointed out.

"It was a test." Regina stated.

Across the room, they heard yelling. It was Hansel and Robin. Hansel was giving Robin sassy attitude about being there and Robin replied to the boy's remarks.

"Both those kids, I swear," Regina said.

Henry looked worried. He saw Gretel dancing with the attractive boy about 10 feet away, and she looked bored. And upset. This wasn't how her night was supposed to go.

Henry walked over to Gretel when the current song ended and danced with her to "Come Together" by the Beatles.

When Regina saw him with Gretel, she caught on. The looks they exchanged. The joy on their faces. Regina was surprised but knew he was happy, and let it be.

When the dance was over, the family gathered around the living room and sat on the couch, as usual. Tinkerbell left the mansion, being their babysitter for the evening. Regina grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. She went on Netflix and asked them what they wanted to watch.

"Empror's New Groove," Roland pronounced.

"Not again," Henry said softly.

Robin looked at the movies and noticed, "Mulan has a movie?"

"You all do," Henry said.

Regina gave Henry a look as Robin smiled at Regina. "I want to your movie."

Regina blushed. "I'm seen as a villain in that movie."

"Who else is in it?" Robin asked.

"Snow, David, the elves." Regina said.

"Dwarves." Henry stated.

"I have to watch this movie," Robin said.

"Or we could watch your movie," Henry tried not to laugh.

Regina sat up and searched for his Disney movie.

"Who's that fox?" Robin looked at the cover.

"You." Regina smiled.

"How about we don't watch any Disney tonight." Robin said.

Everyone laughed together. The HoodMills family agreed on a Marvel movie and shared a bowl of popcorn. The family was blissful and together. Everyone wanted to be there. This was everything to Regina. This is her happy ending.r

But this wouldn't last forever.

Storybrooke didn't need a savior. But that was about to change.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope

Chapter 3

One year later...

"Robin!" Regina shouted.

Robin ran down the steps of the mansion. Henry and Roland followed a few seconds later.

"Regina." Robin said when he saw her in the living room. Regina was watching their daughter walking towards the couch.

"She's walking." Robin smiled.

Regina was beaming. "Her first steps."

Henry leaned against a wall and smiled too.

Hope walked up to her mom and sat down and started giggling.

Henry and Roland walked to school together a half hour later.

"Pretty cool seeing our sister take her first steps this morning, huh?" Henry said.

"I guess. When will she be old enough to do other stuff, like play with us?" Roland asked.

"Not for a while," Henry said.

Roland sighed. "I don't really remember my mother."

Henry looked at him.

"I remember when Regina saved me from a flying monkey..."

Henry looked concerned.

"I remember you had another mother."

Henry nodded, remembering Emma Swan. "She uh...she disappeared."

"So she'll come back?"

"Yeah..."

Henry and Roland went to their separate schools. Henry walked up to Gretel who greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. They met up with Hansel, Grace, and Pippi before the warning bell rang. Roland spent recess with James (from the giant peach). Storybrooke schools now have electives that related back to their land. There is an archery class now. Marco teaches a wood shop class now. A guy named Remmy teaches a cooking class. Half of the geography class is about our world and the other half is about other lands. History class is similar to that as well.

While school was in session, Regina, Robin and Hope went to the park. Regina sat on a swing and Robin gently pushed her forward. He had on hand on the stroller with Hope inside, and the other hand was pushing Regina on the swing. The birds chirping in the distance added to the peacefulness.

Henry and Roland walked home from school again and got a snack from the kitchen, then went up to their rooms.  
Later that day, the HoodMills family had spaghetti for dinner, Roland's favorite. Hope was in a high chair between Regina and Roland.  
Regina and Robin were the last ones to go to sleep at night. In their bed, Robin wrapped his arm around Regina as they fell asleep.

A few weeks later was Miner's day.

Regina and Robin set up a little competition between David and Mary Margaret to sell more candles. The pressure got to Regina a bit when she went over to a shop to buy supplies and got a little aggressive. Robin was with her and he had to carry her over his shoulder out of the store.

Outside of the church, the town gathered and set up or shopped around. Leroy and Astrid were selling pies together. Ruby was selling Cruella's furs (the ones she didn't want). Belle sold books with Rumple. Jefferson sold hats with his daughter, Grace. August sold journals and cool pens. Maleficent sold small reptiles with Lily. Pippi sold tickets to ride on Strawberry for a few minutes over Storybrooke.

Navine was in charge of the new small rides at this event. There was a small Ferris wheel, tilt a whirl, swings, a fun house, the big slide, the carousel, and a shouting fountain that got the kids wet. Aurora, Thomas (Ashley's husband), and Marco helped out.

Unlike in the past, the money raised at this event goes towards the schools.

Henry was pushing a stroller with Hope inside to the event and Roland was walked beside him.  
Henry met up with Hansel and Gretel while Roland got in line to ride Strawberry. They three teens and the baby went down an isle of stands looking around. Henry bought a leather bound journal from August.

Maleficent and Lily tried to sell a gecko to Henry. "My mom would not be happy with me if I got one," Henry said. Hansel on the other hand bought a bearded dragon.  
Henry bought Gretel a hat from Jefferson. He also bought a few books from his grandparents. He bought The Maze Runner trilogy and Paper Towns.  
Henry got a peach pie and shared it with Hansel and Gretel. Roland was going on all the rides during this time.

Regina and Robin and David and Mary Margaret were at a back and forth for selling more candles during the whole event. In the end, Regina and Robin sold 3 more candles than David and Mary Margaret.

Late that night, Regina went to check on the children upstairs. Henry was reading on his bed. Hope was sleeping in her crib. Roland was...not in his room. "Roland?" She called quietly. The den was empty. The bathrooms were empty and the lights were off. "Roland?" She went into her bedroom and saw the receipt from their sales on the bed.

At the second, a small hand reached out from under the bed and grabbed Regina's ankle. "Rawwr" Roland said, cutely.  
Regina smiled and knelt down to meet Roland's eyes. "You got me."

He beamed and then Regina and Roland did Eskimo kisses.

Regina stood and took his hand. As they walked out of her and Robin's room, she said. "It's past your bedtime."

A few hours later, the whole town was quiet. All the shops were closed. All the lights in the loft and the Diner were off. The HoodMills mansion was just as quiet. Not one downstairs. As everyone in the mansion was sleeping, a gust a wind entered Hope's nursery. The window was open!

Hope woke up and started kicking her legs. She clutched her stuffed fox in her crib.

A figure in black swooshed around her crib and looked at her. Hope started fussing and the figure sprinkled sleeping powder on her. The figure picked up Hope carefully and went out the window.

Then the window slammed shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope

Chapter 4

Early the next morning, Regina woke up and went to check on Hope. She entered the nursery and looked in her crib. Her heart raced as she moved he blankets and looked around the room. She checked the windows and searched the room. She went to her bedroom and called Robin. He got up and checked Hope's room and went he went back to Regina, she was on her knees in their room crying. Robin knelt down beside her and held her in his arms.

There was a town meeting that day. Robin stood before everyone and began. He told them Hope was missing and the town looked shocked and sorry for them. Tink was the first to ask "How can we help?"

They Storybrooke residents left the meeting murmuring about this terrible event. Gretel hugged Henry before leaving. Mary Margaret held her 3 year old son with David's arm around her.

Pippi stayed behind with Tink, Maleficent, Lily, and Archie. They asked how Regina was doing, if Roland knew, and avoided asking if they had any leads.

Pippi went over to Henry across the room. "How are you?"

He shook his head.

"This is Storybrooke-" Pippi said.

"I know!" He shot back.

"Which means she can't be far. She's in the town." Pippi said.

"Or maybe someone took her through a magic door to Neverland or Wo-"

"Henry," Pippi said.

He calmed down.

"She can't be too hard to find. No one can get into Storybrooke. It's someone in the town."

"I hate to think anyone here is a kidnapper. Who would take her and why?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe it isn't someone we know. It could be a new person in town who's been hiding." She adjusted her stance. "We'll find her. Hope will be fine."

Henry gave her a half smile.

Pippi sat on the twin bed in her room with her journal opened. She had a list of Storybrooke residents. Several names were crossed out including Regina, Robin, Maleficent, Lily, August, and Ashley. Mr. Gold's names was circled.

Pippi stared at the name and reflected on her past with Mr. Gold back in the Enchanted Forest. Pippi was raised by Archie's parents, after he took off. When she was young, a contract showed up in her 'parents' wagon. Pippi took off into to the woods and discovered from a witch that her 'parents' actually stole her! She was really the lost Princess Merida. She found her real parents and was truly happy. One mistake, and she lost her family. Rumplestiltskin approached her and 'asked' her to get him a Willow Whisp. She refused and he cursed her. Later, when she found a new home (with some children and an old woman in a show) Rumplestiltskin took it away.  
Then she thought about what Mr. Gold did to Jill, her friend. He took away her innocence, her good nature, and her trust. Pippi looked up and huffed aggressively.

In the flat, Mal and Lily sat at a small table and talked about Hope and Regina. "Why would someone take her?" Maleficent asked. "Who could have done this?"  
Lily gave her a look.

"It wasn't Snow," Maleficent said.

"Who else has a history of kidnapping babies?" Lily asked.

Robin and Regina had a fretful night trying to sleep.

Henry got up and got ready for school. The house was quiet. As he went downstairs for breakfast, there was no aroma of food. He looked in the empty kitchen and went into the pantry for cereal.

Roland came downstairs and asked, "What's for breakfast?" Henry gestured at the three different types of cereal: Special K, Mini Wheats, and Cocoa Puffs. Roland at his Chocolaty cereal and left his bowl at the table. Henry placed their bowls in the dishwasher before leaving.

Henry met up with his friends after dropping off Roland.

"How are you holding up?" Gretel asked.

"I'm doing what I can." He answered.

"How is Roland handling it?" Pippi asked.

"Fine. He doesn't know." Henry said.

"What?" Pippi was surprised.

"He hasn't wondered why his sister isn't around?" Gretel asked.

"Robin told him she's on a play date. A long one." Henry explained.

"After a while he'll know something's up." Hansel pointed out.

"She'll be found before he realizes anything is off." Pippi assured them.

The warning bell went off and the group headed for their classes.

Pippi sat next to Henry on the circular tables outside with her lunch tray placed on the table.

"Where's your lunch?" Pippi asked him, noticing here was not food on his part of the table.

"I forgot." He answered quietly.

Pippi looked at her tray. A full ham and cheese sandwich cut diagonally, a small package of carrots, a bag of tortilla chips, a chocolate chip cookie, a small carton of milk, a pack of juice, and a pear. "You're welcome to anything on my tray."

Henry only took the pear.

Pippi looked at him and pulled out her cloth napkin (given with every meal to the students). She unfolded it and placed it by Henry. She placed half her sandwich on the napkin, the juice, and chips. Then she took a bite out of her half sandwich. Henry looked at her and smiled before taking a bit out of his lunch.

Hansel and Gretel joined them a few minutes later with Grace.

After Henry and Roland got back home after school, Roland ran into the kitchen. "Where's dad? Daddy!"

"Shhhhh," Henry said.

"I want a cookie and they're up in the top shelf." Roland whined.

"I'll get one for you." Henry said.

After Roland got his snack he asked Henry to play with him. Henry looked at his homework and back to Roland. "Okay."

Meanwhile, Pippi walked over to Mr. Gold's pawnshop. She usually volunteered at the hospital, but there aren't any patients these days, just the villains who should be in jail but are locked in the basement-the mental ward. Those include George, Sydney Glass, and Isaac.

The belle chimed as she enter the door to his shop. He stood behind the counter across the room. "I already told you everything." He said, referring to their past.

"I'm not here about that. Regina's daughter is missing." Pippi said.

"I'm aware. What does that have to do with me?" He asked.

"You have a history of stealing babies-"

"You're confusing me with the Charmings. I made a deal with Ella for her baby."

"You also have a tendency to get revenge on those who don't follow through."

"Pippi, you may not be aware of this, but I'm no longer the dark one. And I have a new child of my own to care for."

She folder her arms. "How is Rose?"

"She's wonderful." Mr. Gold smiled.

Pippi looked down at her feet.

He walked with his cane around the counter and stood in front of her. "Merida," she looked away, "I'm truly sorry about Charlie and cursing you. I'm sorry for burning the shoe."

She looked up. "I don't need your apology. Back then it would have been nice, but now my life is fine. I'm not bitter. I have a good life here in Storybrooke." Pippi said. After a pause she left his shop.

Henry and Roland were outside tossing a ball back and forth. As the sun began to set, Robin called them inside for dinner. He got them he boys burgers from Granny's with fries and a chocolate shake. Robin ate a BLT with soda and fries.

Pippi went to her room and looked at the list of residents again. "None of them could have done this..." Pongo came into her room and she pet him. "Pongo, do you know where Hope is?"

"Pippi, dinner's ready," Archie called a moment later.

Pippi looked at the Storybrooke map on her wall. "How did this happen?"

After dinner, Robin left the mansion. Roland came into Henry's room as he finally started on his homework. "Why is everyone acting weird?"

Henry kept his eyes on his homework as he said, "just under a lot of pressure. Work and stuff."

"Why is momma always sad?" Roland entered Henry's room.

"She misses Hope," Henry tried to say calmly.

"She's at a friend's house. She'll be back soon." Roland repeated what his father told him.

"Yeah," Henry managed.

Roland looked at Henry and scrunched up his face. He left the room and went down the hall to his own room.

 _Dink. Dink. Dink.  
_ Regina opened her eyes and turned over. Robin's not there. She looked at the clock. 2:09am.  
 _Dink. Dink.  
_ She gets up to see what that noise is.  
 _Dink. Dink.  
_ She sees something hit the window. She turns on the light to the room and the noise stops.

She opens the window and right away hears Robin shout, "Regina! Regina. I love you. I do."

He's standing in the grass in their front yard. He has a hand full of pebbles. "My love, Regina. I love you so much," he starts laughing. "And our family. Our shildren." He slurs. "Whoa!"

Regina's eyes widened at his outburst. She shook her head and closed the window.

"Where'd you go?" He asks.

Regina walked down stairs and outside.

"There you are," he said. "That was fast."

"You're drunk," she stated.

"I mish you and how we wurr."

She crosses her arms, "Get inside."

"I love you."

"I know."

"I want usss to move onnn. We can git thuh thiss. Togethurr."

She gently pushed him into their house.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope

Chapter 5

Henry walked to the Sorcerer's mansion a few weeks later. Alone the way, he noticed that the town seemed to be settled back into its normal routine. Stores open, people shopping, Parents watching around with their babies in strollers.

Henry walked up the steps of the mansion with his backpack over his shoulder. He used the key under the welcome mat to open the door and entered. He made his way through the big empty house and went down a hall with a sconce. He pulled the sconce down and the wall in front of him turned 90 degrees.

When Henry entered the library, he saw Pippi and paused. "Hey," he greeted her.

"Hey," she replied. She was sitting on the wooden table holding a large hardback book.

"Rereading your story again?" He walked over to her.

"I'm looking for clues. These books are magic. Words can change. Or the illustrations. I need to be thorough." She said.

"You know I never asked, where does your story end in the book?"

"When I got back from Narnia. Actually, when Susan came to town."

"Have you visited her lately?"

"Every week. She was only going to visit but then arthritis kicked in. At least she's happy here." Pippi turned a page.

"That makes one person," Henry mumbled.

Pippi looked up, "How's your mom?"

"No change. Well, no. She's worse."

"Do you want me to sing to her?"

"One song won't help." He went over to the bookshelves and climbed the ladder attached.

"What if I record myself singing? Then she could play it over and over." She turned to Henry.

"Will that work?" He turned to face her.

"It's my voice. Why wouldn't it?"

"Yeah...Can you also sing something for Roland?" Henry asked.

Pippi placed her book on the table. "He knows."

Henry didn't respond.

Pippi bit her lip. "Maybe he doesn't need a song. I mean he's 7. What he needs is some time with his big brother." She got off the table.

"Okay, why won't you sing to Roland?"

"I don't feel comfortable using magic on a kid. He doesn't need magic in this case, anyway, he needs love. He needs to know that you're still a family."

"Some family," he looked away and grabbed a book. He got off the ladder and place the book on the table.

"Henry," she put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's not a home anymore. My mom is always sad and locked in her room. Robin goes out to the bar every other night or hangs out with his friends in the Forest. I have to make lunches for myself and Roland. I do all the cleaning and-"

She placed her hand on his hand on table. "This won't last. We'll find Hope and bring her home."

"We," he scoffed.

"I'll do what I can to find your sister and your mother." She promised.

"It's been over 2 years since my mom disappeared and 2 months since Hope was taken. I can't handle the not knowing."

"I know," she said. "I was locked in an underground cell with Jill for about a year before the curse hit. I had no idea what was going on. Then after the curse broke I was still trapped there for another year before Mulan found us."

He stared at her.

"My point is, this will pass. Hope and Emma will be found and they'll be fine. Good always wins."

Henry thought about his other mother. She became the new Dark One. Is she still good?

Meanwhile Robin and Regina were in their room talking. "Regina you have to do something. We need you."

"No matter how hard I try something will always be there to take away my happiness." Regina said.

"You still have me and your son. We're still here are we're not going anywhere." Robin sat next to her.

"Not by choice. Your heart could be taken and controlled. Henry could be kidnapped-"

"He's been kidnapped before. More than once and every time we've found him." He held her hands.

"And yet we can't find Hope," she broke away and stood up.

"This doesn't have to be the end of the world. Yes it's hard. You're not he only one who misses her."

"It's too hard, Robin! I don't know how to not feel this. Like I can't control what happens. Like something will always be there to take away from me."

Robin paused. "Maybe we could get some help with that. We could talk to Archie and work on being a family again."

Regina looked at him.

Henry walked into the mansion, as the rain started and heard Regina's voice and she was not happy. Henry walked by Roland's room and saw Roland staring at the floor. Henry walked in and said, "Hey, I got you something," Henry pulled a box of cookies out of his bag.

Roland smiled slowly.

"And..." Henry pulled out a video game: _Mario Kart Double Dash_. Storybrooke is still behind on their technology but is catching up. He ordered it online and had it dropped off near the town line. Henry used a net to get the package passed the town line, into Storybrooke.

Regina walked out of the house and into the rain with Robin right behind her.

"I can't believe you think we need therapy." Regina said, still walking away.

"It's not couples therapy. It's more like grief counseling." Robin said.

"But Hope's not dead." Regina turned around to face her husband.

"No, but this is still a tragedy." He caught up to her. "She's not here with us."

"What we need is a proper sheriff to find who took her." She crossed her arms. The heavy rain was soaking them.

"What we need is to find her, but until then we need to remain a family."

"What about you? Are you going to stop drinking every night?"

He smiled at her, "Yes. I will."

"I miss our family." Regina placed her hand on his cheek.

"We're still here."

Regina leaned in and kissed him for the first time in a while. She wrapped her arms around him and Robin hugged her around her waist as they kept kissing.

Baby Hope was being carried by the cloaked figure through a forest. The figure carried the sleeping baby passed several trees, a spring, an empty campsite, a cave, and a lamppost.

The cloaked figure's hood came off from all the running. It was a man. He had short dark hair and tan skin.

The man ran up to a castle and entered though the back. He climbed up the cobblestone steps up to the third and top floor. He walked down the hall to a room with a two door entrance and guarded by a tall and muscular man.

He man to told the guard her had a special delivery for the King. The guard raised his eyebrow at him. The man flustered and remembered something. He did a rhythmic knock at the door and waited.

A few seconds later, a man opened the door and urged the man to come inside quickly.

"Show me." The man who opened the door insisted after closing his door. He wore royal clothes with golden embroidery. He also had a sharp beard and dark hair too. They were standing in a room full of tables and books. There were a few arm chairs and vases with flowers.

The man holding the baby showed her to him. "Here you are your majesty."

The king held the baby and unwrapped her. His smile faded and he said, "It's a girl."

"You didn't specify your majesty," the man said.

"My wife had a son. I wanted a son." The King said.

"But she's here and she's healthy. Sh-she's yours, you majesty," the man said.

The King looked at her and placed her on the ground. He looked at the man and asked, "How old is she?"

"About a year, I s'pect," the man said.

The King looked at Hope who was standing up and walking away from them.

"She woke up," the man said.

"She can walk," the King awed. He picked up Hope and she started crying. "You did a good job Jerome," the King said to him, over the cries. He went over to one of his tables and opened a compartment. He pulled out four gold coins the size of a half dollar coin, and gave them to Jerome.

A few hours later, the King walked out to his balcony and addressed his people. Hundreds of peasant gathered in his courtyard to hear him. "Hello, my people. Today is a glorious day. A day I know you have all been anxious for. Now as you all know, my wife, our queen passed a year ago today. But I don't want us all to be sad on such a beautiful day. She died giving birth to our heir. To our future. And after a long wait, I will finally present to you our future." The King went into his castle and grabbed Hope. Jerome fed her a small snack earlier (that resembled a cheerio) which would calm her down for a few hours.

The King walked back out holding Hope. He stood to the side and lifted her up in his arms. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you our princess. Rose."

The crowd cheered.

"And one day she will be our queen. The ruler of Narnia."


	6. Chapter 6

Hope

Chapter 6

Henry walked down the stairs on a Monday morning and stopped in his tracks when he saw Regina in the kitchen. Robin was standing beside her. Roland came down a minute later and Regina gestured them to sit in the chairs at the counter.

"Mom." Henry said.

She gave a small smiled. "There's going to be a few changes around here. New regulations."

Robin rubbed his hand and up and down her arm.

Regina continued. "From now on, you are not allowed to go anywhere other than school and here without telling us. Whenever you do go somewhere you need to check in every hour."

Henry nodded.

"And running down the stairs is no longer allowed. You could fall and hurt yourself." Regina continued.

Roland nodded.

"Henry, you curfew is now 6pm, unless it gets dark earlier." Regina said.

"Come on. That's a huge change from 8pm. My curfew should be getting later not earlier." He argued.

"Those are the rules," Robin said.

"Fine," Henry looked down.

"And another thing," Regina said, "I'll be driving you both to school from now on. And picking you up."

Regina dropped Henry and Roland off in front of their schools. She gave them each a kiss on the forehead and told them "I love you." Roland and Henry said "I love you too" back as they walked into their school.

Henry met up with his friends and they talked before the bell rang.

"Hey, there's a book fair in the school's library," Gretel said after a few minutes.

"Yeah, I checked it out and it's pretty cool," Pippi said.

"Wanna check it out?" Gretel asked.

Henry looked around at his friends. "Do you guys want to go?"

"I was just there," Grace said.

"Not really my thing," Hansel said.

Pippi looked at Gretel and told Henry, "Yeah, I was already there too."

"Well if everyone's gone, then-" Henry said.

"I haven't," Gretel said. "Why don't we go together?"

"There's not much time right now," Henry said.

"How about after school?" She asked.

"My mom has these new rules. I have to go home right after school." Henry told her.

"Lunch then?" Gretel tried.

"That's when I eat." He said.

"You don't need 40 minutes to eat," she said.

He tried to act normal as he struggled to find his next words. Luckily the warning bell gave him a cue. "Time for class. I'll see you at lunch."

Gretel stayed looking unhappy. Hansel gave her a sympathetic look.

In History class, Pippi was drifting into sleep. Henry was focused on taking notes, as Ms. Williams gave her lecture.

Pippi soon rested her head on her desk and fell asleep. She started to dream...

Flashes of a castle appeared, a hallway and someone running, a library, a book with an illustration of the Pevensie's and Pippi in the forest.

Pippi woke up and sat up. Ms. Williams didn't notice her sleeping or at least she didn't say anything.

Gretel ran into the cafeteria to get in line as quickly as possible. Henry was in line too, about 10 people in front of her. Regina gave him lunch money.  
Gretel sat down with Henry, before any of their group showed up.

"Henry, I have to ask you something," Gretel started.

He stopped from taking a bite out of his pizza. "What is it?"

"Do you want to just have lunch today?" She looked at him.

"We are." He took a bite.

"I mean just the 2 of us."

He put his pizza down. "What about The group?"

"They can eat together. They're all friends. It's just one day."

Henry opens up his chocolate milk carton and took a huge gulp.

"Would that be okay?" She asked him.

"Why do you keep asking me to spend time with you? We hang out everyday."

"With my brother, and our other friends. We haven't really spent any time, just you and me, in a long time."

He looked away.

"Sometimes I think you just like to act I'm your girlfriend without having to-" she stopped herself. "Admit to yourself that you...you think if I'm your girlfriend that will fill the void in your life."

"What void?" He finally spoke.

"Could be many things. Your mom missing. Or more likely..." Gretel tilted her head and looked at Pippi, sitting down with Hansel and Grace at anotehr table a few yards away.

Henry was quiet.

Gretel looked down at her food, then back at Henry. "I guess that answers that."

The two were silent for about a minute, then Henry went back to eating his lunch.

"Are we breaking up?" Henry asked, a few minutes after clearing his tray.

Gretel eyed him, getting s little irritated. "Yes."

Pippi had choir with Grace. It was their last class of the day. After finishing a song, their teacher gave them a 5 minute break. Pippi turned to Grace. (They stood next to each other. They're both sopranos). "Grace, I need to tell you something." Pippi said.

"What is it?" Grace asked.

"I fell asleep in my history class today." Pippi said.

"No big deal. I sometimes fall asleep in science class and math class."

"But I never fall asleep during school. Especially not history."

"Happens to all of us. You were probably tired," Grace assumed.

"If I was tired, I would have drifted or something. No, I was like compelled to fall asleep. My head rested on the desk, like I chose to sleep during class."

"I think you're still tired." Grace said.

"Not only that, I dreamt." Pippi emphasized.

"As many of us do when we sleep." Grace was unworried.

"Of Narnia."

"I dream of the Enchanted Forest all the time."

"It wasn't like a regular dream. It was like I was following someone and they were trying to tell me something."

"It was a dream. Nothing to worry about. It wasn't real."

"We've grown up around magic. The idea that dreams can be magical is so unbelieving to you?"

"That's not what I'm saying. It was one dream. If it happens again, then maybe it does mean something." Grace told her.

"Alright class, break over. Back to the music," their teacher came announced.

Pippi and Grace took their places and sang _"Take me to the water."_

Henry got about half of his homework done I school. His math teacher gave him back his last test: D. Henry sighed at the grade and left class. Regina was waiting outside I her car. Roland was already inside.

At the mansion, Henry played video games with Roland for about 2 hours.

Then Henry suggested going to the park. Regina told them to play in the backyard because it was getting late. Henry looked at the clock. It was only 5:12pm. His curfew would be in less than an hour. So Henry and Roland played outside. They tossed a ball back and forth for a bit then went back inside to watch a kid's movie in Henry's room.

Pippi visited Grace at her house to study. At one point in the visit, Pippi zoned out.

Flashes of a castle, a 360 view of a room, a secret door in the closet, the illustration in the book ripped out, a message in chalk: help me.

"Pippi," Grace shook her.

Pippi gasped and looked around the room. She was in Grace's room, lying on the floor. Jefferson was in the room too. Grace must have called for him.

"Are you alright?" Jefferson asked her.

"Yeah." Pippi said, sitting up.

"What happened?" Grace asked.

"I had another sort of dream about Narnia." Pippi said.

"What did you see?" Grace asked.

"A room with a secret door to this attic. The illustration was there, hidden. And there was a message. 'Help me.'" Pippi told them.

"Someone is communicating with you from another world. Seems it's only one way at this stage." Jefferson said.

"So this is magic?" Grace said.

"Yes," Jefferson said.

"Is there a way I can communicate back?" Pippi asked.

"Perhaps," Jefferson said. "I've never been there so I couldn't help you, directly."

Pippi sighed.

"You would need an item from that world and need to know who you're talking to. A picture or a name, to start." Jefferson said.

Pippi got an idea.

Regina made her family dinner that night: Lasagna.

12:00am.  
Midnight. Pippi's phone buzzed. It was an alarm. She quickly shut it off and got up. She was wearing day clothes. Pippi put on her shoes and quietly went into the backyard. She gestured Strawberry to be quiet and she in tired him, gave him an apple, and mounted him.

Strawberry flew over their house and Pippi held the reigns to steer him.

She had Strawberry hover outside the Mayor's mansion, near the nursery. She tried to open the window and almost fell off Strawberry. She used a small still to move the latch on the window and open it.

Pippi grabbed the sides of window and pulled herself in. She fell on the floor and quickly got up. She looked around the quiet nursery for evidence. She looked in the crib for a hair sample or a fingerprint (using her flashlight). Nothing. She looked at the floor for any stains from the shoes the kidnapper used. Nothing. When she stood up she sighed quietly and turned around. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Robin standing in the doorway!


	7. Chapter 7

Hope

Chapter 7

Robin stared at Pippi, surprised and hurt.

"I can explain," Pippi blurted. "I was looking for evidence. To find the kidnapper."

"You had to break in to do that?" He asked.

Pippi rethought her actions. "I did have good intentions."

"How did you even get in? The window was locked." He turned on the lights.

"It was loose actually. Just needed to tweak it a bit." Pippi turned off her flashlight.

"Pippi, I am going to ask you this once, and I want an honest answer...Do you have anything to do with my daughter's disappearance?"

"No. I came here to help. I thought it might be awkward to come ask if I could take a look around."

"Why?"

"Because you are hardly home and Regina never leaves her room-"

"That has changed now." He pointed at her.

"-and Henry probably doesn't want to talk to anyone right now." She finished.

"Why's that?"

"He and Gretel broke up."

Robin gave her a look. He didn't know.

"I came here to help. The kidnapper broke the window latch. And they didn't leave behind any finger prints or pieces of hair." Pippi informed him.

"David already checked this place out." Robin said.

"They were careful. They wore gloves and a hat, or could be bald. And they wore flat shoes."

"How do you know?"

"No trace of dirt or leaves. They would have to climb up the tree to reach this room. They would have gotten some stuck on their shoe, unless they wore flat shoes and rubbed it off before entering."

"So we search everyone's shoes?"

"Maybe." Pippi backed up and jumped out the window, landing on Strawberry. She steered him upward, away from the mansion.  
Robin ran out to the window and saw her fly away.

When the the weekend came around, Robin offered to teach Henry archery. They practiced in their backyard with three targets. Henry took the bow and arrow andaimed for the far left target about 15 feet away. He released it and the arrow hit the grass, a few feet away from the target. Henry tried again with another arrow and did worse. "Concentrate on the target," Robin said. Henry tried again and this arrow hit the grass below the target.

When Henry grabbed another arrow from the table outside, Robin said, "Your mother's birthday is tomorrow. Any ideas on a gift for her?"

"I already got her present," Henry aimed and had the same luck when he fired.

"It's a big day for her." Robin said.

"I know," Henry looked at his step-dad.

Pippi took Pongo for a walk that morning. She took him around the town and briefly into the forest. When they reached the end of town, across the street from Mr. Gold's shop, Pippi started to feel tired. She slowed down then fell to her knees. The last thing Pippi heard was Pongo's barking...

 _The castle again, locked doors, secret meetings, running down the stairs, a small opening to another room. This room leads to a small balcony outside, there are dozens of people in the courtyard, and the people wave..._

 _More running, the library, a huge book, the book is opened and a map is pulled out and unfolded. Flashes of locations on the map: the castle, Cair Paravel, the lamppost. "Please" a voice said._

Pippi opened her eyes. She was outside, lying on the ground. Mr, Gold was next to her and asked, "Pippi, are you alright?"

Pippi sat up quickly, but got dizzy. Mr. Gold said, "Woah, easy there."

Pippi saw Pongo behind her. She pet him. "How long was I out?"

"A few minutes," Mr. Gold said. "I can tell by your reaction this wasn't the first time you've blacked out." He helped her stand up.

She gave him a look. "Yeah...there's someone I need to talk to," she took the leash on the floor and took a step away from Mr. Gold. She turned back. "Thank you...for helping me up."

Pippi saw Henry and Roland riding bikes on her way back home with Pongo. Henry kept telling Roland "Steady. You got this. There you go." This must be Roland's first day on a two wheeler.

Henry stopped his bike right beside Pippi, as Roland went on without him. "Hi Pippi," Henry said.

"Hey, Henry."

"Could Roland come by later and ride Strawberry? He had so much fun on Miner's day." Henry asked.

"Or I could bring Strawberry over."

"Yeah. That works." Henry started to wheel away. "3 o'clock?" He called back.

"Okay. See you soon." Pippi said as he left to catch up with Roland.

Pippi went back to her house and took off Pongo's leash. Archie was at his office. Pippi got a glass of water then rested on the couch while watching TV.  
A little later Pippi went to her room and looked at her list of residents. _What if it's all wrong?_ Pippi looked at her Narnia books on her bookshelf. "Hope isn't in Storybrooke?" Pippi bit her thumb. "If not here, where?" She thought of her blackouts. "I need answers."

When Archie came back from the office after 2pm, Pippi left. She told him where she was going beforehand.

Pippi walked over to the apartment complex across the school. Many teachers lived there and students with their parents.

Pippi walked down a hall, turned a corner, and knocked on the third door. Room 106.

An old women opened the door. She sat in her wheelchair and moved back as she opened the door. "Why hello, Pippi," she had a British accent.

"Good afternoon Susan," Pippi greeted her. "How are you?"

"Fine, sweetie," Susan rolled down the short hallway to main room of the small apartment.

Pippi followed her and sat on the soft couch across Susan. This place had a lot of old fashioned furniture, few pictures on display, an old box TV with an antenna, no computer, few lights, and lots of books and journals.

"What have you been up to since your last visit?" Susan asked.

"Not much," Pippi said. "How about you?"

Susan sighed and pointed at her 5 containers of prescription pills. "And I can't eat things high in sugar, sodium, or carbs."

"How's that going so far?"

"How do you think?" Susan leaned forward.

Pippi pushed her lips together.

"Has the baby been found yet?" Susan asked.

Pippi shook her head.

"Such a terrible thing. Losing a child is heartbreaking. You're never quite whole again."

Pippi looked at Susan. "Did you lose a child?"

"My son, Tommy." Susan said. "Almost 3 years ago. That's actually when I started my search for this town."

Pippi got up and looked at the photo of Susan's family on the mantel. She was about 30 years old, standing next to her husband and 3 children, a girl and two boys.

"What about the rest of your family?"

"My husband died over 10 years ago, and my other two children are married and have their own families now. I told them I was going to a retirement home out of state and wouldn't want any visitors...as for my siblings, you already know what happened to them."

Pippi looked at the photo of the four Pevensies sitting at a train station together.

"We never took a picture together," Pippi said.

Susan look puzzled. "What?"

"We never took a photo. All you had to remember me was your memories."

Susan made a weird look.

Pippi sat back down and said, "I've been having dreams about Narnia-visions more like...as if someone there is trying to tell me..."

"You haven't returned to Narnia yet." Susan said.

Pippi sat up straight. "Returned?"

"Indeed."

"When?"

Susan went over to her desk and pulled open a secret drawer. She took out an old journal and opened it up. "September 25th. We both went on the same day, in different times." Susan said.

Pippi stood up. "That's today! Why exactly was I there? You and your siblings could handle whatever threat came to Narnia."

"You had your own mission. To find..." Susan tried to remember, "Hope."

Susan's last word sent a wave of shock and surprise to Pippi.

Pippi left Susan's apartment in a hurry, then ran down the street and across the town. She almost bumped into Belle.

Henry was in his backyard with Robin again, practicing archery.

Pippi came over and watched Robin demonstrate shooting an arrow, then Henry's failed attempt.

Pippi walked up to them, and Henry looked away. "You're late."

Robin went to pick up the other arrows.

"I have a good reason." Pippi said.

"You're late, so other plans have been made." Henry said.

Robin went to the table to clean the dirt off the arrows.

Pippi gave Henry an 'oh really' look, and he got ready to fire another arrow. "Lower your elbow," she advised. "And bring the arrow closer to you. And focus on your target."

He adjusted himself slightly and fired. This time the arrow almost hit the target. He lowered the bow and said, "What do you know about archery anyway?"

Pippi laughed a little and grabbed the bow. Henry and Robin watched her. She got an arrow and aimed for the target. She released the arrow and hit the bulls-eye.

Pippi gave the bow to Robin and walked back to Henry. "We need to talk, now."

He followed her inside the mansion and upstairs into his room. She told him about her visit with Susan. Roland came in during their conversation. He didn't know about riding Strawberry because it was going to be a surprise from Henry.

"So what's your plan?" Henry asked after Roland left.

"Go to Narnia, find Hope, and bring her home." Pippi said.

"Don't you want to think this through?" Henry asked.

"I can do that in Narnia."

"You're going alone?"

Pippi looked into Henry's eyes. "I can handle this."

"Oh, I don't doubt you. But you're not visiting any other worlds without me." Henry smiled.

"You want to go?"

"Magical world with talking animals, centaurs, and magic! I'm in."

"Okay, but this is a serious mission." Pippi told him.

"I know...but it will be nice to meet your friends, the Pevensies," he smiled, gazing at her.

Pippi gave a small smile. "I'll meet you at the well at...7pm?"

He nodded.

Waiting a couple hours to go to Narnia gave Pippi and Henry the chance to tell their families-or leave a note, as Pippi did. Henry told Regina and Robin after dinner.

"No. You're not going to another world, Henry," Regina argued.

"The world is in trouble and I can't let Pippi do this alone." Henry tried.

"She's more than capable taking care of herself." Regina said.

"It's an adventure. A chance to be heroic and brave." Henry added.

"Didn't you already do that when Isaac switched everything?" Regina said.

"You were the real hero of that tale," Henry said.

Regina softened. "Why do you really want to go?"

"Is this about you wanting Pippi back?" Robin spoke.

Henry groaned. "There's more to my life than girls."

"Fine. It's dangerous for you." Regina said. "This adventure. You've never been there. Who knows what you might encounter."

"I have faith that Pippi and I will succeed and return safely." Henry smiled.

Robin smiled, and looked at his wife. Regina saw him and sighed.

Henry ran into the forest from his house. He met Pippi at the well and beamed when he saw her.

Pippi took out the yellow ring (from Mr. Gold) wearing a glove. "On 3 we touch the ring," Pippi instructed. "1..."

"2..." He said, keeping his eyes on her.

"3!" They both said and touched the ring, disappearing from Storybrooke.


	8. Chapter 8

Hope

Chapter 8

Henry and Pippi opened their eyes and find found themselves in the wood between the worlds.

Henry looked around, seeing all the little pools. "This isn't Narnia," he said.

"No, it's over here," she pointed a pool. "It's where it was last time," she counted.

Henry walked over to her and she switched the rings. She pulled out the green one. "When we jump in, grab hold of me."

He nodded then they held as the jumped into the pool.

Henry and Pippi swam up and gasped for air when they reached the surface. Henry looked around. "Where are we?"

Pippi grabbed hold of the stone flooring a few feet away. She pulled herself in and lifted herself out. "Looks like a well," she panted.

Henry got out of the water and stood up.

"Come on," Pippi started walking down the dim path. All the walls, floor, and ceiling were made of stone. Pippi placed her hand on the wall as they walked by. She looked at her hand a few seconds later and saw the dirt on it. Her hands were sticky too.

They climbed up the stone steps and opened a wooden door about to fall off. The sunshine made Henry and Pippi squint their eyes.

Pippi walked around on white marble flooring, on a hunch. She followed the path, which lead her to a large room with broken down stairs and a partial second floor. 4 broken pillars stood in front of her.

Henry found her and asked, "What is it?"

"Cair Paravel."

"Just like the movie."

Pippi walked into the center of the platform. "The ballroom was here. The coronation was here," Pippi pointed out. She went up the steps, avoiding the holes, and looked around. "My room was here," there was nothing there now, except 3 inches of a doorway. The room was gone. "They are over there," she point behind Henry who was still on the first floor.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Pippi looked down around the ruins of the castle. Her eyes fixated on a crease in the wall. She kept her eyes on it as she walked down the stairs to it.

"What are you looking at?" Henry wondered.

Pippi slid her hands up along the crease of the wall, until she hit something. She lifted a finger and pushed the button.

Henry walked over to her as the wall pushed out and slid aside.

"Every castle has a secret passageway or two. The royal adviser gives ideas about where to place them." Pippi said to Henry.

They walked down in the darkness until Henry pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight. Pippi copied him.

At the bottom of these stairs was a room with 4 trunks and 4 golden statues. Pippi opened the trunk by the smaller female statue. "Open the trunk next to me," she instructed Henry.

Inside her trunk was lots of jewels, medicine, and a gown. In the trunk Henry opened were weapons, gold, and armor.

Pippi grabbed two handfuls of medicine and put them in her bag. She went over to the third trunk with more of the same stuff. At the bottom of the trunk, was a small box of Narnian clothes. Pippi looked at her options: blue, brown, and green. Pippi pulled out the green dress. Pippi kept looking in the trunk for something. She huffed and took out the few arrows inside. "They were here. They're here." She smiled.

Pippi went over to Henry and pulled out two small swords, a shield, and some gold coins.

Henry left the secret room with his backpack jingling from all the supplies they took. He sat on the stairs for a few minutes until Pippi came out wearing a green Narnian dress with her bag over her shoulder.

Henry stared at her outfit.

"Are you ready?" Pippi asked him.

He blinked and said, "Yeah."

In Storybrooke, right after Henry left the mansion, Robin rubbed his hand up and down Regina's shoulder on the couch. "He'll be alright."

Regina faced him, but didn't say anything.

"They haven't even left yet. It will take him 15 minutes to reach their meeting spot, as he said." Robin tucked Regina's hair behind her ear.

"So we'll know in half hour of he's okay." Regina said.

"Nothing bad will happen to him. I have faith that it will all work out." He took her hand, "Everything will work out."

Regina gave a small smile and squeezed his hand.

Henry and Pippi walked over to the ocean. Pippi couldn't resist running into the water and splashing around. Henry laughed with her and joined in. He splashed her and she splashed him back. At one point she jumped on his back and he held her.

After a while, the two started looking for food. Henry fished while Pippi picked fruit. When Pippi returned about a half hour later, Henry showed her the weird fish he caught. It was light blue and had two tails. It was about 18 inches long. Then Pippi handed him an apple.

"One Apple?" He said.

"There's a whole tree full of them by the ruin. I remember it." Pippi said.

"The tree is that old?" Henry asked.

"Not from my first visit. I remember the tree from the book. 'Prince Caspian.'"

They went back up to the ruins and made camp, as the sun set. Pippi used a match she brought to light a fire, then helped cook the food. Pippi and Henry split the fish and ate it. Henry seemed to really enjoy it. After Pippi finished her fish, she roasted an apple.

Henry and Pippi lied next to each other on the grass. Henry looked up at the night sky. "The stars are different," he thought to himself. There are less stars, but they're a bit brighter. After a few minutes, the two fell asleep, facing one another.

The smell of food woke up Henry the next morning. Pippi started a new fire and was cooking eggs. He sat up and Pippi turned around.

"How long have you been up?" He asked her.

"About an hour. Found these eggs in a tree half a mile out." Pippi said.

Henry and Pippi ate their fried egg and had another apple. Henry stopped eating his Apple halfway through. "I'm eating an apple," he said.

"The forbidden fruit," Pippi joked. Henry and Pippi both started laughing after a moment.

Pippi and Henry left the ruins and walked into the forest. About two miles later, they came to a clearing with a tall hill.

"Can we rest a minute?" Henry asked.

Pippi sighed but allowed it.

"I'm not exactly in shape for hiking or long distance running." Henry said, sitting on a log.

Pippi leaned against tree. "You'd think PE would help."

"Yeah, maybe if our teacher didn't go so easy on us." Henry said.

Pippi looked up the hill then back at Henry, and got an idea.  
 _"I will find my way_  
 _I can go the distance,"_ Pippi sang.  
 _"I'll be there someday_  
 _If I can be strong_  
 _I know every mile_  
 _Will be worth my while_  
 _I would go most anywhere-"_  
She stopped when Henry got up and started going up the hill. Pippi smiled and started up the hill too.

About a third of the way up the hill, Henry needed to rest again. Pippi continued the song.  
 _"I am on my way_  
 _I can go the distance_  
 _I don't care how far_  
 _Somehow I'll be strong"_  
Henry started climbing again. Pippi kept singing as the climbed the hill.  
 _"I won't look back_  
 _I can go the distance_  
 _And I'll stay on track_  
 _No I won't accept defeat_  
 _It's an uphill slope_  
 _But I won't lose hope..._  
 _Till I go the distance_  
 _And my journey is complete"_  
They reached the summit and looked ahead.

"Where are we?" Henry asked.

Pippi kept looking. "The Owlwood Forest is over there," she pointed to her right, "the battlefield if over there," she pointed at 2 o'clock, "the Rush River is this way," she pointed to her left, "and Aslan's camp," she faced Henry, "is along the Great River straight ahead."

"I guess that's where we're going." He said.

"Yep," Pippi said.

Henry sat down. Pippi turned to him and looked down where he sat. She clasped her hands together.  
 _"But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part._  
 _For a hero's strength is measured by his heart._

 _I can beat the odds_  
 _I can go the distance"_  
Henry stood up and they started down the hill.

In the distance someone heard them. A human wearing Narnian clothes and carrying a sword.

 _"I will face the world_  
 _Fearless, proud, and strong_  
 _I will please our God_  
 _I can go the distance_  
 _Till I find my hero's welcome_  
 _Right where I belong"_

Pippi and Henry were almost halfway down the hill when she finished the song.

A few moments later, they heard someone shout, "Hey!"

Pippi and Henry looked around. Pippi grabbed her arrows. Henry took out a sword.

"Pippi!" The voice got closer.

Pippi recognized it. "Edmund!"

She saw a teenager with dark hair come into sight, followed by two girls, and another boy. Pippi smiled brightly and ran down to them.

Edmund ran up to hug her first. He swing her around upon embracing. She giggled and he gazed into her eyes. "It's great to see you," he said sincerely.

"You too," she said. Pippi looked behind him and went over to the others. "Lucy!" She hugged her. "You're hair."

"It's long, I know," Lucy smiled at her friend.

Susan was next to hug Pippi. "Glad to see you haven't changed much," Susan swayed as she embraced Pippi. When they released, Pippi took a few seconds to examine Susan. So young. So happy.

Pippi and Peter were hugging by the time Henry caught up to them.

"This is Henry," Pippi backed up to him.

"Aw, so we finally get to meet you," Susan said.

"Hello," Henry said looking at all of them. "Pippi's talked a lot about you four."

"Good things, I hope," Peter teased.

"Of course," Pippi smiled.

"What's the hold up?" A dwarf came from behind the Pevensies.

Pippi backed up.

"A reunion," Edmund said.

"This is Trumpkin," Lucy introduced the dwarf. "He's helping us get to Caspian."

"It's a long story," Peter said.  
"We actually have a lot to catch up on," Pippi smiled.

"Great. You can talk and walk," Trumpkin urged.

The group headed into the forest. Edmund gave Henry a glare as he walked by him.

"We're looking for a baby," Pippi told them as they walked through the woods.

"A baby?" Lucy asked.

"My sister," Henry said. "She was taken."

"What makes you think she's in Narnia?" Peter asked.

"I sort of had visions about it." Pippi said.

"How did you get to Narnia?" Susan asked. "If you were looking for it?"

"We live in a magical town. There's a way to get anywhere." Henry said.

Edmund gave Henry a mean look.

"How long has it been since your last visit to Narnia, since we were here?" Lucy asked.

"2 and a half years." Pippi said.

"It's the same with us," Lucy said.

After a pause Pippi asked about Caspian.

"He's the new ruler of Narnia. The future ruler, actually," Trumpkin said. "His Uncle wants him dead so he can be King. He has an army at his side and hundreds of followers. All humans."

Trumpkin went on to talk about Caspian's upbringing. "Miraz raised Caspian since he was a child. Caspian's parents both died while being our leaders. But Miraz couldn't spend all his time raising a boy so he hired a nurse. This nurse told him about Narnians and Caspian told Miraz, so Miraz fired the nurse and told Caspian it was all lies. He kept Caspian from knowing about talking badgers and centaurs and dwarves...Caspian's tutor told Caspian all about them anyhow, but in secret. His tutor was proof that they existed. He has half dwarf."

Everyone listened to the tale of Caspian. "When Miraz's child was born, his wife died. He was so angry and that's when Caspian had to be on the run. Miraz convinced the people that Caspian is a traitor and tried to kill him. He found solace with my friends in a small hut. Then they made their way to the Narnians and built up their army."

They rested at a small clearing with a log for 3 of them to sit on and a berry bush nearby. Trumpkin roasted a chicken they found (one that didn't talk), while the boys went to get water and the girls gathered berries.

Pippi told Susan and Lucy about her life in Storybrooke, after losing Jill. She also told them that Strawberry is fine. Susan and Lucy told her about leaving the Professor's mansion to go to boarding school. The following summer, they went back to his mansion. The wardrobe hasn't taken anyone to Narnia since. Lucy gave a sharp look at Susan when she said that. The Pevensies were all at a train station on their way to another year of boarding school when they ended up in Narnia.

"And in case you couldn't tell, 1300 years have passed since we last came to Narnia," Susan said. "And these Tellmarines have made the animals quiet and the trees still."

"I saw the ruins of your castle," Pippi said.

"We lived there for 15 years," Lucy said. "And now it's gone. Everything. Cestelle. The Beavers."

Pippi hugged her.

Everyone met back at the small clearing, ate, and then lied in the ground. Susan lied next to Lucy who lied next to Pippi. They were each about a foot apart. The boys were positioned the opposite way, across them. The boys were quiet too.

"Did you two ever find someone during your first visit? I mean you were here for 15 years." Pippi asked them.

"There weren't any other humans around," Susan said, "but we did make many friends."

"What do you think of Narnia now?" Pippi asked them.

"I'm glad to be back," Lucy said. "I always knew we'd return."

"It's not like last time," Susan said and rolled onto her back. "I finally got used to being back in London."

"You're not happy to be here?" Pippi asked.

"It's great...while it lasts." Susan said.

Lucy scooted in a couple inches closer to Pippi after Susan decided to leave their conversation. "It's still Narnia. It's still full of magic and not everyone is gone."

"Aslan." Pippi said.

Lucy nodded. "He'll help us."

Pippi gave a small smile. "I've always admired your faith."

"If times are as dark as Trumpkin says, we'll need to keep our faith." Lucy said.


	9. Chapter 9

Hope

Chapter 9

The next day in Narnia, the troop continued on their journey to Caspian's camp. Henry's back was sore from sleeping on the ground. They ate more fruit for breakfast and prepared to leave. Lucy told Pippi that she dreamed Narnia was like before, the first time. The trees movies and Aslan was there. Pippi told her "It's the same Narnia. Still full of magic and beauty."

"We should reach Caspian's camp by dawn." Trumpkin said.

"I wonder what Caspian will be like," Lucy said.

"How does this help us find Hope?" Henry whispered to Pippi.

"Trust me, they're our best chance at saving Hope." Pippi said.

The Pevensies, Pippi, Henry, and Trumpkin walked across the shallow part of the Great River to reach those destination quicker. They stepped on the rocks at the bottom of the river to make their way across. The river was about 20 feet wide and the water raised up to their knees as they reached the center of it. Peter led the way, followed by Susan, Edmund, Pippi, Henry, Lucy, and then Trumpkin. Everyone was about two feet apart from each other. The river become swifter as the last three reached the center. Lucy almost fell over at one point but Henry caught her arm and pulled her back up.

After they all made it across the river, they rested on land.

They climbed up a steep mountain along the river.

50 feet up, was a flat surface with sharp cliff next to the river. The troop reached to the top and continued walking. Pippi and the Pevensies were talking about life in their times to distract them from all the exercise.

"So people can have jobs recording themselves?" Peter asked.

"Like not even act. Just being themselves." Lucy clarified.

"Yes," Pippi said. "Called YouTubers. But you have to have a certain number of followers to get paid. Like a million."

"Woah. Not many people have this job then." Peter said.

"You'd be surprised how many teenagers spend their time on the internet all day." Pippi said.

"Are there a lot of big people in your time?" Lucy asked.

"Oh yeah. But that's also to do with all the processed food and how eating healthy is more expensive than eating unhealthy." Pippi said.

Lucy turned her head.

"Yeah. That's why celebrities are in shape. They have money," Henry added.

"Aslan," Lucy said.

"What?" Peter said.

Lucy turned to everyone. "It's Aslan! Just there," she pointed to the flat area across the river and 50 feet up. "Can't you see he's right-" she turned back and there was no sign of a lion, "-there."

"It was probably the glare of the sun," Trumpkin said.

"I'm not crazy," Lucy said. "He was there and he wanted up to follow him."

Peter looked at Lucy sympathetically, "There are a number of lions out here. It could have been-"

"I think I know Aslan when I see him," Lucy said coldly.

"I know where Caspian's camp is. I know how to get there and this," Trumpkin pointed away from where Lucy saw Aslan, "is they way."

"You were also captured when you got to the ruins," Lucy shot back. "From that direction is where Miraz and his soldiers are."

"Which we can avoid," Trumpkin said.

"It's not a discussion," Peter said. "We're following Trumpkin."

"Last time I didn't believe Lucy," Edmund said, "I ended up in some trouble." Lucy smiled back at her brother.

Peter sighed and folded his arms. "Anyone else want to go Lucy's way?"

Pippi went over to Lucy and Edmund.

"And what's your reason for believing Lucy?" Peter asked.

Pippi knew Lucy was right but she needed to convince the others. Pippi took a few moments to think of a god response. "When you truly love someone, you don't need proof. You can feel it."

Peter, Susan, Trumpkin, and Henry looked at her. Lucy and Edmund smiled.

"Do you know said that? Your great grandparents." Pippi told them.

There was a minute of silence before Trumpkin walked down his path. Peter followed him. Susan looked down and followed. "We can't split up," Pippi forced herself to say. Pippi followed, then Henry, then Edmund and Lucy.

10 minutes after Henry left the mansion in Storybrooke, Roland came downstairs and asked his parents where Henry was.

"He's out with Pippi," Regina told him.

"Oh. I wanted to play Mario Kart." Roland said.

Regina looked at the clock. "He'll be back in about 20 minutes."

Robin took her hand, "and he'll have quite a story to tell."

Roland smiled.

The troop continued their travel through Narnia. Lucy was still upset they didn't listen to her. The sour expression on her face said it all.

Pippi pulled her aside and said, "I know you're mad-"

"They treat me like a child." She said.

"Better than being forced into adulthood as a child. You are 11 years old. Be grateful for what you can do and not what you can't." Pippi said.

Lucy looked at Pippi, listening to her words but walked ahead.

Edmund walked slower to align with Pippi in the back. "Lucy's been through a lot since her first visit to Narnia. When we returned to the Professor's mansion after living in Narnia, Lucy was constantly trying to get back. She-" Edmund stopped when he saw a Telmarine to his left.

Pippi turned to her right an saw two more Telmarines. In front of them, the rest of the troop drew their weapons. Henry held one of the twin swords. Pippi clutched her arrows.

A Telmarine shot his crossbow first, then both sides started attacking. Susan's second arrow hit a Telmarine in the leg. He fell to the ground.

One Telmarine grabbed Lucy, and Pippi and Peter called out to her, but she bit him. Then Pippi threw an arrow at him.

The last Telmarine was taken down by Peter with his sword.

A few moments later, ten more Telmarines showed up. "We can't take all of them." Edmund said.

"Run!" Trumpkin decided.

The troop started running while blocking the Telmarine's arrows. Their attackers started chasing after them.

Pippi slowed down when she heard the sound of something falling. She turned back and saw a Telmarine fall over. "Hey!" Pippi called to the troop.

Edmund was the first at her side. He saw another Telmarine fall onto to ground.

The troop saw the rest of the Telmarines fall and heard something small tear through the grass. The creature came into their view, revealing itself as a rat!

"A mouse?" Henry said.

"This mouse just saved your lives," the mouse said. He was about 9 inches tall and stood on his back legs. He wore a small belt, which held his sword.

"This is Reepicheap." Trumpkin introduced them to the mouse.

"He's so cute," Lucy whispered to Susan.

"Who said that!?" Reepicheap drew his tiny sword.

Lucy looked guilty. "Sorry."

Reepicheap looked up at her. "Oh. That's alright."

The troop walked a bit farther and rested at an abandoned camp site in the afternoon and found lunch. Lucy ran into one of the tents and walked back out. "This is Aslan's camp." Lucy looked around the camp. Peter and Susan tried to tell her that Aslan isn't there but then Lucy shot back, "What do you know? We wouldn't have had to deal with Telmarines if you had gone the way I told you to."

Pippi and Henry looked around the camp. Henry looked fascinated by everything and Pippi looked at everything she missed out on during her first visit.  
Trumpkin, Peter, and Susan caught fish in a net and picked pears from the trees nearby.

Meanwhile, Edmund calmed down Lucy or tried to. Lucy finally stopped walking away and sat down crossing her arms.

Pippi sat in one for the tents admiring the scenery. The tents were flame proof and all the furniture looked new. She sat in a fancy carved chair and continued to look at the interior of the tent.

"We lived here for weeks at a time," Edmund entered the tent. "When we prepared for the war against the White Witch and whenever we were hunting treats to the land."

"How's Lucy?" Pippi asked.

Edmund sat on a trunk and sighed. "She's not the same. Even being back here hasn't completely brought her back."

"Exactly what happened when you all got back to your world?" Pippi asked.

Edmund shook his head and fought back tears. "She really loved this place."

Pippi placed her hand on his. "You don't have to tell me if you're not ready. I know what it's like to fight for someone who's dealing with a lot." She referred to Jill.

Edmund looked up at Pippi and leaned forward. Before Pippi could react, Henry lifted up the curtain of the tent. He saw Edmund lean back and Pippi look surprised.

Henry looked down and said, "Lunch is ready."

After their lunch, the troop went on with their journey, reaching a tall hill with stone stairs and an archway. The made it to their destination: Aslan's how.

The injured Telmarines who attacked the troop were quickly limping to Miraz's castle. Miraz saw them from up on his balcony and looked angry. Down in the meeting hall, Miraz met with the limping Telmarines and closed the door. The sun was setting.

"What happened?" Miraz demanded.

"We encountered a group of highly skilled fighters." One Telmarine said.

"They were heavily armed and quick," another said.

"Who were they? Barbarians?" Miraz asked.

"They were human," one answered.

Miraz face flushed. "Human?"

"Not all of them," the first Telmarine said. "There were 6 humans. The rest were barbarians."

Miraz stepped back in shock.

"Your majesty?" The first one said.

"What is it? Who are they?" The second one asked.

"They are a threat to our very way of life. They are our enemies and they will not play fairly." Miraz said. "We have to take action. Julius," he addressed the first Telmarine, "come with me."

Julius followed Miraz up the steps of the castle. The castle darkened as the night fell.  
"These humans, where there two girls and two boys?" Miraz asked.

"Three of each," Julius said. "

"Did they look familiar?"

"I've never seen them before."

"Did you hear any names?"

Julius reflected. "One was called Lucy. She bit Edgar and he may need stitching."

Miraz and Julius reached the top of the steps and turned a corner. "They're back..."

Julius looked puzzled.

"We have to protect her. We have to protect my daughter. My Rose."

Miraz went into a room where a girl was playing with little wooden dolls in a handmade dollhouse. She had long dark hair and brown eyes. She was 4 years old. The girl turned and smiled at Miraz, and he smiled back. "Good night, Rose."

He closed the door and 'Rose' turned away and dropped her smile. She put her dolls down and went to her wardrobe. She took out a large book and turned to the page with an illustration of the Pevensies and Pippi. "You're here. You're coming to rescue me."


	10. Chapter 10

Hope

Chapter 10

The troop entered through the stone arch leaded them underground. There, they discovered about a hundred Narnians (centaurs, Nyads, Dryads, talking animals, and fauns) making weapons, testing the weapons, making armor, and making food.

As the Pevensies entered, the Narnians created an isle for them to walk through. Peter and Susan walked beside each other in front, followed by Edmund and a smiling Lucy. Behind them was Pippi and Henry, then Trumpkin and Reepicheap.

At the end of the isle awaited a tall man with flowing dark hair. He had a handsome face and looked to be about 23 years old. Caspian.

"You called," Peter shook his hand.

"Edmund?" He asked.

"High King Peter," he said.

Caspian looked at this boy. He was younger then him!

"And this is Queen Susan," Peter introduced.

Caspian shook her hand and said "pleasure."

"I'm Edmund," he introduced himself.

"Lucy," she beamed.

"And I'm Pippi," she said.

"The siren," Caspian was impressed. "Great to have you here. And who's this?" He looked at Henry.

"This is my friend Henry," Pippi said.

"And you know who we are," Trumpkin said, gesturing himself and Reepicheap. "Now can we move on?"

"Pleased to have you back," another dwarf said. He had a dark and grey beard. Trumpkin rolled his eyes.

Caspian gave the troop the tour of their hideout/camp. It was mostly a big open room with groups of creatures doing different things. Every creature worked together.  
At the other end of the room was a hallway with small torches lit for them to see. Edmund told Pippi "look at the walls." She listened and saw drawings. Not just any drawings, their history. There were drawings of the Pevensies, Lucy and Cestelle, Pippi and Edmund on the White Witch's prison, the Beavers, Aslan, the battle, and the royal coronation. On the other wall was Jill's journey in Narnia. Pippi touched a drawing of her friend. Edmund grabbed her hand and they moved along, catching up with the group.

"Those images," Susan said, "Who made them?"

"Narnians." Caspian said. "You four, actually five have been quite the legend."

"What exactly have you heard?" Lucy asked.

"That you all saved Narnia and become Kings, Queens, and an adviser. You're all heroes." Caspian said.

Lucy smiled while Susan looked at her worried.

"Your camp seems pretty elite," Pippi said, still holding hands with Edmund. "For only training a few months-"

"Few months?" Caspian asked. "We've been preparing our attack for three years."

Pippi let go of Edmund's hand and turned to Henry. "Hope is four."

Henry stared at her then back at Caspian. "Miraz has a child, doesn't he?"

Caspian nodded. "His heir. Which is why I'm being hunted by his army."

"Is his child a boy or girl?" Henry asked.

"My sources tell me she's a girl." Caspian said.

"You're sure it's her?" Henry asked Pippi.

Pippi gave him a 'bitch please' look.

They all entered a dark room at the end of the hall. "Where are we?" Edmund asked.

Caspian took a torch off the wall and lit a stone, spreading across the room. Once the room was lit, Lucy stepped forward to a familiar structure: The stone table!  
Lucy touched the broken table and looked up, seeing the big metal picture of Aslan.

Pippi went up to the table and rubbed her hand across it. "Amazing." She said.

Peter looked at the Aslan picture and looked around the room. "I think it's up to us now."

Caspian's army held a meeting on the center of their main room. The army created a big circular stage for Caspian and Peter. Caspian welcomed their newcomers again and said "As you were."

Peter halted him and asked, "That's it? What about our first move?" You know, planning an attack on Caspian's castle."

Caspian laughed. "No one has ever tried to overthrow them."

After a short pause, Pippi said, "We'll have the element of surprise."

"Are you seriously thinking of attacking them?" Caspian asked.

"Yes," Peter answered.

"You've only just got here. So I suggest a few months training then we can talk about-" Caspian said.

"What are you waiting for?" Susan asked. "Them to find you?"

"We have to act as soon as possible." Edmund said.

"Your army has had years of training." Pippi added.

Lucy yawned since it was about midnight.

"Tomorrow night," Peter said, "so I recommend a full night's rest tonight. Tomorrow we prepare and we attack."

Caspian's army nodded then Caspian did. It was settled.

Caspian's army spend the next day preparing for their surprise attack on Miraz's castle. Peter helped Caspian plan out the attack with Susan, Edmund, and Pippi.

Meanwhile Lucy showed Henry close range attack moves with her dagger. She seemed really playful in her demonstrations.

Then Peter and Edmund helped Henry practice dueling with swords. Henry already had some experience in sword fighting, so he was better than they expected. Pippi and Susan practiced archery too with the dwarves. Nikkabrick snickered when Susan's first arrow didn't hit the target. The others dwarves hit their arrows right on the bullseye. Pippi stepped up and hit her arrow through Nikkabrick's arrow. The grey dwarf sneered at her.

For their short lunch break, about two dozen Narnians helped make their meal and serve it. Everyone went in line for their meal. Caspian was the 8th in line. Pippi and Susan were about 30 creatures away from the food. Henry and Lucy were about 50 people down. Peter and Edmund were about 100 creatures down. For their meal everyone was served a weird looking kind of meat, a purple peach, and water.

Everyone ate in the dirt floor. Pippi, Susan and Lucy sat together followed by Henry. They sat in a circle, then Edmund and Peter joined them. Edmund sat next to Pippi, and Henry looked at them. Lucy, also sitting next to Pippi, smiled discretely. At one point during their meal, Pippi laughed at something Edmund said.  
After eating, the army got back to work. Henry on the other hand called Pippi aside and asked, "What are you doing?"

Confused, Pippi asked "What?"

Henry crossed his arms. "You and Edmund."

Pippi could tell what Henry was implying by his attitude. "In case you've forgotten, we're preparing for a war to save Narnia. We're here to save Hope, your sister."

"I know that," he urged. "Do you know that?"

Pippi shook her head. "If you really think I would...Wow." She put her hands up and walked away.

12 minutes after Pippi left for the well in Storybrooke, Archie came into their house. He half expected to see Pongo and Pippi greet him after work. Instead Pongo was barking and trying to show Archie the note Pippi left on the counter. Archie grabbed the note and read it:  
Archie,

 _I had to go do something. Well, I had to go to Narnia. With Henry. We believe Hope is there. I'm so sorry I didn't talk with you about it. I'll be back in about a half hour. If longer then I'm probably at Regina's reuniting her with her daughter._  
 _\- Pippi_

Back in Narnia, Henry threw up his lunch. Pippi went over to ask if he was alright.

"I guess I'm not used to eating other worldly food," Henry said.

Caspian came over. "No have ever gotten sick from our food before. It's all natural and safe." He said.

"Natural in your world is different from natural in my world." Henry looked pale and tired.

"It's all that processed for you've been eating from the vending machines at school," Pippi said. "Cheetos, cheese-its, skittles, soda, Oreos-"

"Yeah, yeah," Henry said. He leaned against the wall and slid down. "Now I'm hungry."

Pippi laughed and Caspian was called over to help a centaur.

Pippi sat down and Henry lied on her lap. His forehead was burning and he was breathing heavy. His heartrate was fast too. Pippi rubbed his back and started to sing. Everyone could use a chance to feel less stressed and less hot. This room was awfully humid.

Edmund heard her when she sang the first word. He smiled on impact, loving the sound and grateful to hear her enchanting voice again. After a line, several creatures looked at Pippi then got back to working. Her lullaby held ease everyone. Lucy's serious look softened. She actual smiled. Caspian stared at Pippi for half of the song, never hearing a siren's voice before. It was the most gorgeous sound he ever heard. He wanted to savor the moment and remember this voice. He may never hear it again.

Lucy continued practicing with her dagger in Narnia, when Peter walked over to her.

"Lucy," he said, "whoa." She turned and her dagger was pointed at him.

"What?" She turned back to whacking a wooden plank with her dagger.

"Why don't you take a break from that?" He asked. "Help clean the weapons or make the dinner."

"We only have a few hours left. I need to get in as much practice as I can."

"About that, you're not going with us on this battle."

Lucy turned around to face him, looking pissed. "Yes I am."

"It's to dangerous."

"For who!?"

"Lucy please."

"No! I'm going to fight!"

Pippi heard them and walked over. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Peter is trying to tell me that I'm not going tonight." Lucy said.

"Really?" Pippi was surprised. "I mean it seems like she would be pretty useful. You saw how she bit that Telmarine."

"Thank you," Lucy said.

Peter sighed, "We need someone here to guard the camp."  
"We have plenty of Narnians staying behind. The children and the few injured ones." Pippi pointed out.

Peter quintet his eyes. "Pippi, can I speak with you privately?"

Pippi walked up him as Lucy went back to her practice. "She can't come because she's unpredictable." Peter said.

"Okay, can you be a little more specific?" Pippi asked.

"She was just released the day before we came here." He said.

Puzzled, she stuttered to find her words.

"She can't come. For her own well-being...as well as all of ours." Peter said.

Pippi went over to Lucy and talked to her. Lucy seems calm and was nodding. "You Lucy," Pippi continued, "you're just too important to risk losing." Lucy agreed to stay behind.

While Peter told Edmund and Henry about how Pippi handled Lucy, Pippi was resting and fell asleep.

A walk through the castle, knocking at a door at the end of a hallway, little girl's toys in a room, a girl's voice saying "please. Get me out."

Pippi startled awake then Lucy sat next to her for some friendly conversation.

When the moon rose up in the sky, the attack began. A griffin carried Caspian, the three Pevensies, and Pippi to the castle. Edmund was dropped off on a tall, skinny tower with his flashlight in hand. The rest were dropped off in the courtyard. The four of them snuck around the courtyard, killed the few night guards quietly, and used a rope to climb into an open room.

Once inside the castle, the four split up. Caspian went to the dungeon to free his friend and tutor. Susan and Peter went to the barracks to destroy Miraz's weapons. Pippi looked for something familiar from her visions to find Hope.

Caspian went down to free his tutor who told him, "I didn't let you out of this castle just for you come back in. Miraz wants you dead."

"My uncle is asleep right now." Caspian said.

"It's great to see you boy," the old man/dwarf said.

"Aye, it's been a long time," Caspian said.

"We won't make it out of here. Miraz has so many followers."

"I didn't come alone. Most my army is here."

"You brought them here?"

"This is an attack."

"This is a declaration of war." His tutor said. "Do not underestimate Miraz as your father did."

"What does that mean?" Caspian asked.

Meanwhile, Susan and Peter were setting up traps around the castle and started a fire in the weapons room. Pippi was still searching around the huge castle. Many halls looked the same, so she went down them all and each had a different room at the end of the hall.  
Caspian approached his Uncle in his bedchamber and held a sword at his neck, waking him up. Miraz chuckled when he realized the situation. "Caspian, you are alive."

"After all you efforts to kill me. Surprised?" Caspian asked.

"A little." Miraz said.

A guard entered from a secret passage through the wall and pointed a crossbow at Caspian.

"Looks like tonight is your last night, Caspian," Miraz said.

"More like yours," Peter entered the room with Susan, weapons drawn.

"What are you doing?" Susan asked him. "You're supposed to be at the gatehouse."

"There's not time for this," Peter said.

"No! Tonight I want the truth. For once Uncle, tell me the truth." Caspian said. "Did you kill my father?" His sword poked Miraz, causing him to bleed.  
Miraz smiled, "I'm Surprised it took you so long to figure it out."

Caspian cried and lifted his sword but the guard shot an arrow at Caspian's arm, Miraz ran out of the room, and Susan shot the guard.

Caspian, Peter, and Susan ran to the gatehouse as the castle lit up. Everyone was waking up and saying "attack" "Caspian" and "hurry."

Peter started training the lever to open the gate, but Caspian and Susan stood back. "Come on!" Peter said.

"Peter It's too late." Susan said.

"No, we can still do this. We won't get this chance again." Peter said.

Caspian and Susan helped him turn the lever and Edmund signaled Caspian's army with his flashlight. Henry stood in front of the army and shouted "Charge!" The army ran into the gatehouse as several Telmarines came down with their crossbows and knives. "Blasted creatures burned our big weapons," one Telmarine said.  
The Telmarines and Narnians fought against each other killing several from each side.

Pippi finally found a distinct detail from the visions. A painting of a pretty woman. Possibly Miraz's late wife. Pippi followed the trail, saw the library, smiled, and opened the door at the end of a hall. The girl's stuff was there, but the girl was not. "Hope?" Pippi called.

Pippi looked under the bed and in the cabinets before she remembered the secret room. She turned to the wooden wardrobe and opened the small door. She climbed inside the small space and up to the secret attic. Hugging her knees and hiding her face, a little girl slowly looked up at Pippi.

"Hope." Pippi smiled.

"Hope?" She looked confused.

"You're the one who's been contacting me. Sending me those visions." Pippi said.

"It's you," the little girl crawled over to Pippi. The room was very dimly lit. "You've come to rescue me. To take me to my real family."

"Yes, Hope," Pippi smiled.

"My name is Rose." She said.

"Actually it's not."

"Hope. Hope. Hope," she said in various ways. "Yeah, it sounds like me."

"Listen we don't have a lot of time. There's an attack going on outside and I need to get you out of here as quickly as possible." Pippi said.

"Can you sing?"

"Do you want me to?"

Hope nodded.

Pippi sang the first song that came to her mind. She's been watching a lot of musicals on Netflix.

 _"Edelweiss, Edelweiss...  
Every morning you greet me  
Small and white, clean and bright  
You look happy to meet me  
Blossom of snow  
May you bloom and grow  
Bloom and grow forever..."  
_  
Pippi carried Hope out of the castle while throwing arrows from her holster on her belt at approaching Telmarines.

 _"Edelweiss...  
Edelweiss...  
Bless my homeland forever..."  
_  
After about five minutes into the battle, Miraz ordered an open fire on the gatehouse while a few of his men were still down their. The Telmarines obeyed. Arrows started hitting Caspian's army in every direction.

Henry avoided the arrows with a shield and ran over to a corner where he was hidden from the arrows reach. He started firing arrows he found on the ground back at the Telmarines. Peter saw him and looked worried. "Henry stop!" Henry didn't hear through all the noise of the battle. Henry hit two Telmarines who came crashing down to the gatehouse, then one Telmarine stuck up from behind Henry and sliced him above his waist. Henry grabbed his side and groaned before falling to his knees.

 _"Small and white, clean and bright  
You look happy to meet me  
Blossom of snow  
May you bloom and grow  
Bloom and grow forever..."  
_  
Peter called "Fullback! Retreat now!" realizing how bad it was getting. Several Narnians ran passed the gate while others tried to fend off an enemy. Caspian grabbed Henry and helped him onto a horse as they left the gatehouse. Peter helped the other Narnians fend off Telmarines to get them out sooner. Susan left on a centaur looking for Pippi, who came running out and holding a little girl. Pippi got a horse and helped Hope on then got on behind her.

An arrow shot at the lever, breaking it, so a strong Minotaur went over and held up the iron gate. Just after Peter got out of the gatehouse, the Minotaur was shot and fell to his death, brittle gate with him. About 30 Narnians were left, trapped inside of the gatehouse. Peter looked at them, sadly. A few of them nodded, understanding that there was no way to save them and they would have to fight until their death.

A griffin picked up Edmund and flew over the gatehouse. Edmund was horrified see all those dead Narnians.

 _"Edelweiss...  
Edelweiss...  
Bless my homeland forever..."_


	11. Chapter 11

Hope

Chapter 11

The remains of Caspian's army stayed quiet their entire journey back to their camp. For four hours no said a word. Edmund, not knowing all of what happened, kept looking at everyone. Henry was in physical pain but was quiet about it. Many Narnians were grieving the loss of their friends. Pippi stared ahead with a few tears streaming down her face. No song for them.

The few members of Caspian's army who stayed behind ran out to greet them in the early morning. One faun with a limp who was sleeping outside saw them coming and woke up the others inside. Lucy looked at the army and noticed they were about a third smaller. "What happened?"

Peter angrily said "Why don't you ask him?" He looked at Caspian.

Caspian said, "Me? This was all your idea and I told you we weren't ready."

"If you had stuck to the plan we would have had a far better outcome-" Peter said.

"And if we had stayed here then our army would definitely still be full."

"I believe you called us." Peter got in his face.

"My first mistake."

"Please, your fist mistake was thinking you could lead the Narnians."

Caspain drew his sword and Peter drew his a half a second later.

"Stop it!" Pippi shouted. She helped injured Henry down with a faun's assurance. They rested him down on the floor and Lucy came running up to them. She pulled out her healing cordial and carefully placed one drop into Henry's mouth. Lucy looked at him as he lied there on the ground. After a few seconds Henry's wound healed. He smiled at Pippi but she looked mad and gently got sleepy Hope off the horse. Pippi carried her into the camp without looking at anyone.

"I know you're upset, but you should eat," Edmund sat next to Pippi and was handing her a purple pear.

She looked at him and took the pear.

"How's the girl doing?" Edmund asked.

Pippi tooled over to Hope sleeping on the floor. "She's tired."

"Have you thought of how you're going to explain everything to her?"

"A little bit."

"Who's going to watch after her when the war starts?"

"Probably Henry."

"He won't be fighting?"

Henry walked by them as Pippi answered, "No he's not."

About an hour later, Hope woke up. Henry and Pippi were there to calm her and ask her a few questions, in a more quiet area: the Stone Table.

"Hope what exactly do you know about your real family?" Pippi asked.

Hope answered, "Miraz isn't my father."

"Is that all you know?" Pippi asked.

"My real parents are from another land. I was taken from them." Hope said.

"Yes, that's true," Henry said. "Your real parents miss you so much and they love you."

"How did Miraz treat you?" Pippi asked.

"He was always getting me dolls and toys. He didn't ever talk to me really. He liked to keep me locked in my room, but I undid the locks and looked around the castle. That's how I found this old man in the dungeon. He taught me to read and told me stories about half men, half horses. And tree people. He gave me his key to the library so I could read more about it..." Hope paused. "Then I overheard Miraz talking with someone about how I wasn't his child. I was stolen from another world."

"How long ago was this?" Pippi asked.

"I can't tell time," Hope said.

"Oh," Pippi smiled.

"Would you like to learn more about where you came from?" Henry asked Hope.  
Hope smiled and nodded. Henry told Hope all about Storybrooke, modern day technology, modern day clothes, Regina, Robin, and her brothers Roland and Henry. Hope hugged her big brother. Pippi told Hope about the enchanted forest briefly and about her pet Strawberry who came from Narnia.  
Henry and Hope went down the hall to show her all the drawings on the walls.

Edmund came by but Henry went past him to keep him from spending more time with Pippi. Edmund backed away but Pippi saw them. Susan and Lucy came over to Hope and told her about their first adventure in Narnia, including Aslan.

Pippi called Henry over and asked "What is going on with you?"

"Edmund likes you." Henry blurted.

Pippi stammered, "ah-uhm. So what if he does?"

"It would never work out," Henry said.

"Don't do this right now."

"Why are acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"Shutting me out. You seem so angry at me." He stepped closer to her.

"Gee I wonder why?" She sassed. "Could it be your accusations or you making stupid choices on the battle ground."

"You're mad because I almost died?"

"Oh please, your injuries weren't fatal."

"You're mad because I got hurt?"

"I'm mad because you made a poor choose out there and could have died. You can't do that. You're too important."

Henry looked at her, hopefully.

"To your moms. And Roland. And Hope. They need you." Pippi said.

Henry sank.

"And that's why you're not fighting in the war." She said.

"What? You can't do that!"

"We can't trust you out on the battlefield."

"Why can't you hair admit what this is really about?" He urged.

"What are talking about?" Pippi asked.

Henry looked at her lips and into her eyes. He quickly grabbed the sides of her head and and kissed her on the lips. Pippi was shocked and took about three seconds to push him away. Lucy saw them, standing just around the corner. Susan told Hope to go join Henry. She listened to her and entered the quiet room.

Then, Caspian appeared at the end of the hallway looking worried.

Pippi, Henry, and Hope looked at him.

Then a Telmarine showed up behind Caspian. Pippi placed her arm in front of Hope, guarding her.

"Miraz has requested a meeting with Pippi," Caspian said.

Henry and Hope looked at Pippi who was shocked at the news.

"Absolutely not," Henry said to Pippi. They were still in the room with the Stone Table. The Pevensies and Caspian were there too, with Hope, Trumpkin, Nikkabrick, Reepicheap, and a few other Narnians.

"It could be trap," Susan warned, "a chance to capture you and use you as leverage to back down."

"You don't even know what he wants to talk about," Pippi said.

"Oh please," Henry folded her arms, "It's obvious."

"He wants Rose back." Caspian said.

"Her name is Hope," Henry said.

"It's too dangerous," Susan said.

"I agree," Henry said.

"For all you know Miraz could be offering a deal to stop this war," Pippi said.

"Then why ask for you?" Caspian asked.

"It doesn't matter," Edmund said. "It's her choice."

"It's our choice," Caspian said. "We're all part of a unit. We make decisions together."

"And as a part of that unit," Pippi said, "I am going."

"No!" Henry said. "Whatever he has to say is not worth it. It's not worth endangering your life."

"I know what I'm doing." Pippi glared at Henry.

"If she wants to go, let her," Edmund said.

Pippi made a half smile at Edmund. "Thanks." She turned to the Telmarine standing in the hallway," I'm going."

Henry grabbed her hand. "Please don't go."

Pippi looked away from him. "Watch after Hope." She let go of Henry.

"Pippi." Henry watched her walk out of Aslan's How.

Outside of the campsite, the Telmarine met three others on their horses. The four Telmarines fed their horses, so Pippi had to wait on them.

Lucy came outside and stood next to Pippi. "So are you and Henry back together or what?" She seemed annoyed.

"What?" Pippi asked.

"I saw you two kiss." Lucy said.

"He kissed me."

"So it that a yes or a no?"

"Why do you care so much?" Pippi looked at Lucy. "Do you like Henry?"

"No!" Lucy huffed. "I know Edmund likes you. I think you two should be together."

"So we could be in-laws?" Pippi joked.

"I'm serious." Lucy said.

"You do realize that we live 70 years apart."

"Not here. You could stay here with us this time. Henry got his sister back. He can go. And you can stay with us." Lucy believed.

Pippi looked at Lucy.

The Telmarines boxed themselves around Pippi as they rode on their horses to their meeting place. Pippi spend most of that time thinking about Lucy and the little her siblings have revealed about her condition, Hope, Archie, and trying to figure out what the heck was going on between her and Henry and her and Edmund. Thinking about her choice to meet with Miraz alone didn't cross her mind.

Edmund walked over to Henry, who was sitting by himself at the Stone Table. Hope was playing with Lucy and the other young Narnians. Susan carefully watched them.

"I think it's time we had a talk," Edmund said.

Henry looked up at him. "I'm not in the mood."

"Relax," Edmund sat down. "I know we both have feelings for Pippi but I know how this will end."

"And how's that?" Henry asked.

"After we defeat Miraz, she's going to go home. With you." Edmund said.

Henry softened, "You don't think she'd stay here?"

"She didn't last time."

"But things are different now."

"True, but she hasn't changed. She still loves her family. She found a new home in Storybrooke and she won't give that up." Edmund said. "So I just have to take advantage of the little time I do have with her."

Henry looked at Edmund a bit worried about what that meant.

Two hours later, the Telmarines brought Pippi to a huge camp full of men. The Telmarines gestured to a detailed tent at the center of the camp. Pippi was escorted inside, where the four Telmarines stood guard outside. Inside the square tent was a table, two guards in the back corner, two chairs on each side of the table and a man behind the table. His sharp beard was enough for Pippi to know who he was.

"Miraz." Pippi said.

"Pippi," he said back. "So pleased you accepted my...invitation. Please have a seat."

Pippi slowly sat down in the chair across from him. "You said you had a deal to offer. What is it?"

He laughed then said, "So impatient."

"I'd just like to skip the formalities," Pippi said.

"Very well," He said. "Last night we were attacked and we lost several men."

"As did we." Pippi said.

"And we lost something else too. Our Princess."

"She's not your princess." Pippi shot back.

"She is. And we want her back. I want her back." He said honestly. Pippi could tell he was holding back his anger.

Pippi folded her arms.

"I understand you won't just hand her over so I'm willing to offer you a deal." Miraz said.

"What could you possibly offer that's worth a child?" Pippi asked.

"A cure." He said.

Pippi paused for a few seconds before she replied, "Cure for what?"

"Immortality." He stood up and started walking around the small tent. "My friends have been doing some research on you and the Pevensie's. They informed me that you cannot age. You are older than me. You have magic. And you have been to multiple worlds."

"If I take an immortality cure I'll age quickly."

"No, you will age naturally from the moment you drink it."

Pippi nodded slightly. "Where would you even find such a cure?"

"From the spring under the Cherry tree."

"A cherry tree?"

"There's only one in Narnia."

Pippi listened and continued to ask questions. "The others won't let us just give her up. They won't leave her out of their sight."

"You'll come up with something. I know you want do what's right."

"How did you get to Storybrooke to begin with?"

"I hired a very skilled man. One who knows about breaking and entering without a trace. He had the ability to transport to any land."

"And where is he now?"

"The Frozen Lake. Well, it hasn't been frozen for ages...so are you going to accept me offer?"

"I have one more question: What's the price for drinking this cure?" Pippi asked.

"When you lose your immortality, someone else can take it if they drink the cure too and the two make physical contact."

"You want to be immortal?"

"Of course." He sat back down. "Do you accept the offer? You living a normal life aging like everyone else, you and hat boy you came here with can go bach to your home and be free, your security, your life, in exchange for my Rose."

Pippi looked at him and growled. "Her name is Hope." She flipped over the table and ran from the tent.

Two guards outside the tent grabbed her and held her back. Pippi struggled to get away as Miraz came out of the tent. "Take her to the pit," he instructed. The guards dragged her across the camp. Pippi's heart raced as she tried to break free. The Tellmarines were awfully strong.

When another Telmarine opened up the wooden gate to the pit, Pippi dig her heels into the dirt. "No, no, no." She said. "I will not. Be. A prisoner. Again!" Pippi kicked the guards in the knees and ran off in the opposite direction. She grabbed a quiver full of arrows on her way out of the camp and a bow. She fired at the Telmarines that got too close to her. Once outside of the camp, Pippi kept running.

One Telmarine asked "Should we get on our horses?"

Miraz said, "No. It's time we bring the battle to them. No more wasting time."

Back at Aslan's How, Peter and Caspian were helping their army improve on their skills together. They made amends shortly after Pippi left with the Telmarines.  
Nikkabrick came over them and said "Why are going through all this trouble? We don't stand a chance."

"I believe otherwise," Caspian said.

"Oh please," Nikkabrick said. "Your army is half dead. Miraz has at least twice as many men."

"Wars have been won with the odds stacked against them." Peter said.

"That was over a thousand years ago." Nikkabrick shot back. "If you want to win, you'll need extra help."

"What are you talking about?" Caspian asked.

"Follow me." Nikkabrick smiled.

He led them to Stone Table where two hooded creatures stood on both ends of the castle.

"Who are you?" Caspian asked the hooded creatures.

"I am hunger and I am thirst. I long for someone to kill!" The creature removed his hood, revealing himself to be a werewolf!

Caspian stepped back. Peter grabbed his sword.

"What you hate, we will to," the other creature removed her came. She was a hag. "No one hates better than us."

Caspian looked at them. "You'll help us kill Miraz?"

"And more," the hag said. "We can help you win this war without losing many soldiers."

"How?" Caspian asked.

The hag pulled out a small wand and started chanting in another language. Peter looked at the wand and realized what it was just as the hag lifted it and plunged it into the ground. The area around the wand iced up and spread to create an iced door about four inches thick.

The hag and Nikkabrick grabbed Caspian and pulled him over to the iced circle by the door. The werewolf kept Peter back.

A creature appeared in the doorway. Long blonde hair and light dress.

Nikkabrick got out a dagger and cut Caspian's hand. "She needs a drop of Adam's blood to be freed." Nikkabrick said.

Peter pulled out his sword and stabbed the werewolf in the lag and ran over to Caspian. The hag pushed him away and the two dueled. "Caspian get away from her!"

Peter shouted. "It's a trick. She's the White Witch!"

Susan, Edmund, Henry, and Lucy came running in. Susan shot at the werewolf. Edmund ran to the side of the room to the ice door. Henry pushed Nikkabrick away from Caspian. Nikkabrick came after Henry but Lucy tackled the dwarf.

Edmund and Susan killed the werewolf.

Peter killed the hag and knocked Caspian out of the circle. Then the creature in the iced door spoke to him. "Peter. Just one drop of your blood." She reached her hand out. "You know you can't do this on your own. You need me."

Henry stood up as he recognized the voice. "That's not Jill," he said. She looked over and saw the Edmund was about to destroy the ice door. "Edmund stop!" He ran over to him.

Lucy finished off Nikkabrick after Henry ran over to Edmund.

Henry shoved Edmund so forcefully, Edmund fell a few feet away. He looked pissed at Henry.

Henry cut his hand and walked into the circle, in front of Peter. Henry grabbed the creature's hand and a glowing light emerged. The ice melted and the creature was free.

"What did you just do!?" Edmund asked Henry.

"That's not the Witch," Lucy said.

The woman fell to her knees and Henry helped her up. She looked at him and hugged him. "Henry."

He hugged her back. "Mom." He found her. Emma Swan.

***I added a scene to chapter 2, if you would like to check that out***


	12. Chapter 12

Hope

Chapter 12

"What the heck is going on here!?" Trumpkin entered the room where a minor civil war broke out.

"I have no idea," Susan said.

"What happened is Henry just freed the White Witch." Edmund walked over to Trumpkin.

"It's not her." Lucy said again.

"Nikkabrick came after us," Caspian said. "He tried to kill us."

Trumpkin looked at Nikkabrick, lifeless on the floor.

Meanwhile Henry was on the other end of the room, embracing his mother. "Mom, I finally found you."

"Henry," she looked at her son. "How old are you?"

"You were gone for over two years," he told her.

"That's all? I feel like I've been trapped in there for decades." Emma said. Her skin was pale and slightly glittery and her hair was a tangles mess.

Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Caspian gathered by Trumpkin by the hallway. Lucy stayed in the middle of the room.

Susan ran out of the room to check on Hope who was awake and worried outside. Susan carried her and calmed her down. Just then, she saw someone running across the clearing. The firy hair was a giveaway that it was Pippi.

When Pippi reached Susan she fell to the ground and rested. She was too out of breath to explain what happened.

"Pippi you're back. What happened? Oh you can talk later." Susan said. "Right now I think you should go inside to the Stone Table. The White Witch was just released."  
Pippi was alert and got up quickly then ran into the camp. She ran in front of Trumpkin and the others and stood on top of the broken Stone Table.

"Careful," Caspian warned.

Pippi sank, a little disappointed it wasn't her friend. But it was still someone important. She turned to the others and said, "She's not Jill."

"That's what I said," Lucy sighed.

"Who is she then?" Edmund asked.

"My mom," Henry addressed them, turning around and walking beside Emma.

Henry spent the next hour talking to Emma about everything that's happened since she left. Killian depressed, Mary Margaret and David worried, baby Neal now a toddler, and himself. When Hope came into the room, Henry said, "And this is Hope, Regina and Robin's daughter."

"You said I was only gone two years." Emma said.

"Regina and Robin married and had Hope. When she was a year old, she was taken and brought here where time works differently." Henry explained.

Pippi and Hope started playing with Lucy.

Emma looked at them then asked, "Are you and Pippi still together?"

Henry watched her for a moment. "It's complicated."

Hope sat and Henry's lap and asked about Emma and more about Storybrooke.

Meanwhile Lucy snuck behind Pippi outside, and shouted "Boo!"

Pippi jumped and Lucy laughed.

"Is there anyone else missing in Storybrooke?" Lucy asked.

"No. Just Hope and Emma." Pippi said.

"And Henry found both. He can go now." Lucy said.

"Lucy," Pippi said.

"We both know it's not a good idea for him to fight in this war anyway. He should go and take Hope with him. That way she'll be safe from Miraz." Lucy said.

"After we save Narnia, I'm going home."

"Why can't this be your home, here?" Lucy got a little angry.

"Back in Storybrooke is where my brother is-"

"A brother you've never mentioned."

"-and my friends-"

"We're your friends too."

"Yes, but you're not my only friend." Pippi said.

Lucy stomped her foot and shoved Pippi to the ground.

Pippi stood up and shouted, "Lucy!"

"Why do you keep running away?" Lucy growled at her in her face, then walked away.

Pippi went inside Aslan's How and found Edmund helping some Narnians build weapons. She pulled him aside, and asked, "What is going with Lucy? I've had it with this vague crap. Tell me what happened after you four returned to London."

Edmund found a log and sat in it. In the distance was the sound of swords colliding and murmurs of Narnians talking. "You're right. It's time you knew the truth, all of it." He took a deep breath and started. "When we got back to London, in Professor Kirke's mansion, Lucy would visit that spare room with the wardrobe at least once a day. After about a month, we noticed her nails were half gone while having breakfast. Apparently she had been sleepwalking. She would go into he spare room, into the wardrobe, and claw at the back of it."

Pippi sat down on the log with him, looking shocked.

"We didn't want the adults to find out, so we tried to handle it on our own. We tied her arms at night, but she somehow untied them. She doesn't even know how she did it. We locked the door to the spare room but she picked it. Mrs. McCready saw her nails about a week later and called a doctor. He suggested a visit home, to our mother. We all got to go. It was great to see our mother again after so long. But Lucy wasn't happy. When our Mum tried to hug her, Lucy pulled away and said, 'I don't have a mother.'" Edmund looked up to fight back tears in his eyes.

"So that didn't work," he continued. "Summer almost over, so the doctor suggested we all go to boarding school. Something normal might be good for all of us. We went to school and at first she wasn't happy. She kept saying 'In Narnia, we never had homework. In Narnia, we didn't have to worry about grades.' She went through roommates quickly too. They all thought she was weird and mental." He looked at the floor and said, "She got better. Stopped talking about Narnia and actually did her school work. For our holiday break we visited our Mum. Lucy hugged her and all that. It was our first time really spending time together since starting school. It was during our break that we discovered why Lucy had seemingly done well..."

He took a deep breath and sighed slowly. "She had been to Wonderland...She told us all about this White Rabbit that would visit her and take her Wonderland. From the sounds of it, he came every week. She didn't tell anyone about it, just me, Susan, and Peter. She said she met the rabbit's family and ventured through all parts of that world. She also said she met the Queen, Anastasia and the King, Will."

"So that's what become of them," Pippi smiled. She knew Will Scarlett from Storybrooke. Jill was sort of friends with him.

"But the problem is Peter and Susan didn't believe her. They thought she was completely mad. She ignored them for the rest of the trip. She only talked to me and her mum about other things. Lucy asked me if I wanted to go to Wonderland with her. I wanted to move on and she got upset with me too."

Edmund rubbed his hand over his mouth before going on. "Shortly after being back in school for the new semester, Lucy got into a fight with three girls at school. She beat them all up."

"Wow," Pippi said. She was slightly impressed.

"Yeah," Edmund nodded. "Those girls were teasing her, but the headmaster suspended her for a week. She was to be locked in her room for that time. Instead she disappeared, but no one said anything. Only her roommate knew and she glad Lucy wasn't around. A week later, she returned and told me about her latest adventure in Wonderland. She told me she met our grandmother, Alice's daughter." He stopped.

"I know there's more. Peter said she was just released. From where?" Pippi asked.

"Where do you think?"

"Could be many things actually. A prison, a hospital-"

"Hospital." He said. "Summer break came and we returned to Professor Kirke's mansion. That first day Lucy didn't go into the spare room. Part of that was we were all keeping an eye on her. The next morning she got up early and went to the spare room. We woke up to her screaming. We ran to her in the room and saw that the wardrobe was gone."

Pippi's eyes widened. "Gone? What happened to it?"

"They sold it after finding the scratches all over it." Edmund said. "Lucy was hysterical then she got violent...she left us that day, in the back of a vehicle for Bethlem Royal."

Pippi placed her hand in his neck. "I'm so sorry."

"It was same mad house Alice lived in for a year." Edmund sat up. "After a year, she was released and allowed to come back to school with us. She seemed fine. But as soon as Peter and Susan doubted her, she's been slipping."

Pippi stood up and turned away, trying to process everything she had just heard. Edmund looked at her and took a chance. He stood up, went over to her, turned her around, and kissed her.

Lucy saw them across room and giggled.

Edmund ended the kiss after about five seconds. Pippi looked at him, surprise and unsure of how to react.

"Miraz and his army are here!" A faun ran into the room and shouted.

"Time for a battle strategy!" Caspian said from another room.

Caspian and his army gathered around and discussed their plan. The dwarves would stand on the ledge above the archway with Susan and Pippi. Half the army would stay underground and run down the campsite, destroying it to collapse on the Telmarines. The Griffins would wait until the Telmarines made the first strike in the air, before dropping boulders them.

"And the rest of you will fight on land with me," Caspian said.

Most of the army was in agreement.

"What about Henry and Hope? And Lucy?" Pippi asked.

"Good point," Peter said, looking over to Caspian. "Any ideas?"

"A one on one duel," Henry entered the room with Emma and Hope.

Everyone turned to him.

"We challenge Miraz to a duel while I take Hope to safety. A distraction." Henry said.

"Miraz against who?" Peter asked.

Henry smiled and looked at his mom.

Edmund, along with a giant and a centaur, went over to Miraz and asked for a private meeting. Miraz brought a dozen guards with him. Edmund proposed the duel and tried to convince Miraz to agree to it. Edmund made Emma seem like a worthy opponent but left out the past where she's the Dark One or has magic. Miraz finally agreed to a duel and gave them an hour.

Back at Caspian's camp, Peter had to tell Lucy she wasn't fighting in this war.

"You're not doing this to me again." Lucy said.

The Pevensies, Caspian, Pippi, Henry, Emma, Hope, Trumpkin, and Reepicheap were all gathered.

"You're not the only one who won't be fighting," Susan said. "Henry is sitting this one out too."

"But he got to fight." Lucy said.

"And he got hurt." Peter said.

"Because he's an idiot." Lucy said.

"Hey," Henry said.

Emma glared at Lucy.

"He's makes dumb choices and he's oblivious." Lucy said to everyone.

"To what?" Henry asked.

Lucy faced him. "Pippi doesn't love you."

"That's enough Lucy," Susan said.

"You kissed her and she pulled away. Edmund kisses her and she doesn't." Lucy smiled.

Henry looked over to Pippi who looked guilty. He knew it was true.

"Well this is awkward," Reepicheap said.

Pippi turned ahead and thought hard. She stood in front over everyone and said, "We've got bigger things to worry about. There's a war just minutes away...I have an idea that could fix your problem Lucy. You go with Hope to safety. It is incredibly important to us. Please do this for us."

Lucy looked at Pippi and blinked. "You trust me? After what I just did?"

"You're my friend," Pippi said, "And friends understand each other and forgive one another."

Lucy ran up and hugged Pippi.

Henry tried to talk to Pippi, but she avoided him. She avoided talking to anyone, except Hope.

When the hour was up, Miraz and a few Telmarines met up at the center of the clearing outside Aslan's how. There was a flat stone square there.  
Emma slowly came out into the light shading her eyes from the sun. Henry walked out beside her. Peter and Edmund walked behind them. The four walked over to the center across Miraz and his three Telmarines.

Emma and Miraz faced off. Miraz, in all his armor, took the first swing with his sword at an unarmed woman. Emma moved out of the way. Then Miraz swung at her again but she moved back. For his third swing, she stopped the sword by creating a shield half a foot away from her hands over her head. Miraz looked surprised but not alarmed.

Everyone else was watching from afar. Pippi and Susan saw them from up on top of the arch with the dwarves.  
Underground in Caspian's camp, Lucy and Hope for on a tall horse with a centaur's assistance. Once on the horse, they left through the camp under the clearing. Several feet past the clearing, there was a hidden opening from underground they used to get on level.  
Back at the center of the clearing, Miraz swung his sword and hit Emma's cheek. Emma touched the injury and looked at the blood on her hands. She healed her mild wound and smiled sinisterly. She grabbed his arm and twisted it. Miraz shouted "Ahh!" and kicked her away. Emma turned around quickly and grabbed his arm, burning it. He pulled away and took a breath.

Miraz shouted and hit her with his shield and tried to stab her. Emma blasted him back and pulled out his heart. She looked at it with a scary grin on her face. She stopped and looked at her son. He looked worried then shouted "look out!"  
Miraz was right behind Emma with his sword about to plunge. Emma moved out of the way and placed his heard close to her mouth. "Stab yourself," she said to Miraz's heart.

Miraz stood in place and stabbed his sword into his chest. He fell to the ground, lifeless.

"It's over," Peter said.

"Not quite," Caspian said as he saw a Telmarine run over to Miraz's body.

The Telmarine looked at Miraz's body and gave Caspian an angry look. "The killed our king!"  
Miraz's army was in uproar and started firing at Caspian's army. Caspian signaled his army to start firing back.  
Peter shouted "For Narnia!" Before he started running into battle.

The war had only just begun. The Telmarines threw boulders with catapults and the griffins dropped boulders back on them. Susan, Pippi, and the dwarves fired at the Telmarines, who blocked them with their tall shields. Peter, Caspian, Henry, Emma, and several others went head to head against the Telmarines. Reepicheap and over a dozen other little mice charged into battle. This was everyone's fight.

The other half of Caspian's army ran underneath and broke the small pillars, so the above ground would collapse. Caspian's army avoided stepping over here until the drop.

After the catapults brought down the arch where Pippi, Susan, and the Dwarves stood, they slowly moved closer to the ground and jumped down head on into battle.  
The other half of Caspian's army came up to the surface from the other side of the clearing. Everyone was fighting now.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Hope rode those horse about three miles away from the clearing/Caspian's camp.

Lucy saw something in the corner of her eye and tried to follow it. A golden fury animal suddenly stood a few feet in front of them. Their horse lifted up to avoid hitting him, knocking Lucy and Hope off. Lucy grabbed Hope to protect her from the fall.

Their horse took off before Lucy got up. She helped Hope up and looked around. To her left was who she hoped it was. "Aslan!"

Lucy, holding Hope's hand, ran up to the great lion and hugged him. She felt his soft main against her cheek and felt as though everything was right in the world.

Aslan laughed. "It's been a long time Lucy."

"I has," she looked at Hope. "This is Aslan," she told her.

Hope looked confused. "You're a lion?"

Aslan nodded.

"Where have you been?" Lucy asked Aslan calmly. "Why didn't you come help us the other day? You could have helped them believe."

"Things never happen the same way twice, dear one," Aslan said.

"Aslan," Hope asked, "Why couldn't you have stopped Miraz from taking me?"  
Aslan looked at her, "Everything happens for a reason and sometimes bad things happen so that good things can seem good. You'll never take advantage of your real parents. You'll be so glad you found them. So grateful for them."

Hope bit her lip then nodded slightly.

"Lucy," Aslan said, "We need to discuss something." Lucy sat down after Aslan and they talked about her last couple years since leaving Narnia.

"Lying about your treatment is not the way to get by in life." Aslan told her.

"I didn't like it there," Lucy said. "The asylum wouldn't let me read. All I could do is stare at the walls and wonder what fun my siblings are having without me while I'm miserable." Her eyes watered.

"Your siblings were so worried about you. They didn't talk for days after you were taken away." Aslan said.

"Then why didn't they visit me?" Lucy asked.

"Professor Kirke would not allow it." Aslan said.

Lucy's mouth opened as if she wanted to say something but didn't know what.

Back on the battlefield, the armies were tied. Pippi fought near Henry, while Susan and Caspian were near each other. A magical breeze blew past everyone. Edmund turned to Pippi and smiled. She smiled back and at Henry, Susan, Peter, and Caspian, knowing what this meant. "For Aslan!" Pippi shouted.

"For Aslan!" Peter shouted along with several other members of their army.

The nearby trees came to life and used their roots to bring down the catapults and help Caspian's army.

Once the trees showed up, the battle was over in a few minutes. The Telmarines surrendered and Caspian's army rejoiced.

Caspian rode on horse all the way back to his rightful castle, where Miraz used to live. Caspian was behind Aslan who led the march/parade. Peter and Susan were behind him on horseback. Edmund and Lucy behind them, then Pippi. Henry and Emma walked behind them with Hope and the others.

Several others cheered for Aslan, Caspian, etc. as they walked by them. Pippi smiled and waved at everyone modestly. 'We did it again,' she thought to herself.

The celebration wasn't just for the soldiers who fought. Several peasants danced outside in the courtyard to the music that reached out to them. Inside the castle, human, centaurs, fauns, dwarves, and all kinds danced together. Music was played by a group of Narnians and a peasant boy.

This celebratory dance included food as well. There was a surplus of food for everyone to eat. Mostly fruits and water to choose from. A few tables of food were outside too for the peasants.

Everyone wanted to dance with Caspian, their next King. He obliged them.

Pippi stood and watched everyone dancing. She smiled knowing that all was good again in Narnia. She saw all the little kids playing together without any fear of an attack or raid. They were safe and so was everyone else.  
Lucy and Peter danced together, while Edmund and Susan danced, then the brothers swapped dancing partners.

"I thought Susan and Caspian had a thing?" Henry said behind Pippi.

She looked and Susan and Caspian in the crown and answered, "Only in the movie. Not in the books."

"Neither are entirely accurate to what really happened." Henry stared at Pippi. When she turned to him he said, "We should talk."

Pippi looked at the floor then back up and nodded.

The two sat down at a table for two against the wall of the ballroom. "What are you doing?" Henry asked.

"What do you mean?" Pippi asked.

"Are you...coming back with us?" Henry asked.

"Of course I am. Storybrooke is my home." She said.

"Why didn't you tell me Edmund liked you?" Henry asked. "Your first visit here, you must have known."

"I did and I told him I had someone else back home." Pippi said.

"But now you don't."

Pippi sat up in her chair. "So what do think of Narnia? Pretty incredible. Would be great if we could come back one day."

"Why did you kiss him?" Henry asked.  
Pippi paused and took a breath. "He kissed me. And I didn't pull away because...he was hurt. He was sad and I didn't want to make it worse." She answered quietly.

"So you don't love him?"

"He's my friend. My good friend. But I'm not in love with him." They were both quiet so she added, "I pulled away from your kiss because you were angry and things said or done in the heat of anger aren't always sincere."

"The kiss was." Henry said.

She looked into his eyes. Henry leaned closer and said, "I'm still in love with you."

"And I you," Pippi's eyes watered. The two got up and kissed each other. They wrapped their arms around one another, never wanting to let go again.

While dancing, Susan saw Henry and Pippi, and tried to keep Edmund and Lucy from seeing them. Luckily she succeeded.

Emma, standing alone across the ballroom, also was her son and Pippi. She smiled for her son.

Henry and Pippi danced together after their kiss. Lucy cut in at one time to dance with Pippi. Henry asked his mom to join and she agreed for one dance. Everyone was happy and joyful.

Caspian invited all the soldiers to stay in the castle. There was plenty of room on the first floor. Everyone got their own room, with a bed and a bowl of fruit. Emma had to stay downstairs. The Pevensies, Pippi, and Hope, were given rooms upstairs with a change of clothes, books, and a window. Susan, Pippi, Lucy, and Hope shared one large room. Peter, Edmund, And Henry shared another. Caspian stayed in the King's bedchamber.

"It's strange being back here," Hope said, sitting on a queen sized bed.

"Do you want some of your toys?" Lucy asked.

"No," she said. "I'm just not used to feeling so relaxed here. Like somehow everything will be alright."

The four girls talked for hours that night about their homes and Narnia and everything it seemed like. Hope stayed away through it all, wanting to know about the world she is from. The world she will soon see again.

The next morning everyone got ready for the meeting to decide what to do about the remaining Telmarines. Everyone wore their new Narnian outfit in their closets and started down the hall, down the steps, through the ballroom, and into the dining hall for breakfast.  
When Pippi stared down the hall, Edmund called her aside. She went over to him and he said, "You're leaving today aren't you?"

Pippi nodded and he hugged her. She hugged him back.

"I know about you and Henry." He said in her ear. "And I get it. I hope I didn't ruin you visit by getting in the way."

"It's not all about you," she played.

They let go and his smiled back at her.

Susan and Peter were asked to talk with Aslan before their breakfast.

Pippi thought of her adventures in Narnia and leaving the Pevensies for good. Then she remembered on last thing she had to do.

Pippi called all the Pevensies over to her outside the dining hall. Henry came by. She pulled out Polaroid camera from her bag and asked Henry to hold it. She bought one with her money from working as an assistant teacher. She brought to class and took photos of the class.

"What's that?" Lucy asked.

"It's a device for...it takes pictures." Pippi said, clicking the camera button. "Everyone smile." She said. Henry clicked the button and a flash of light hit them. The photo came out and Henry grabbed it. "One more," Pippi asked. Henry took a second picture and pulled out that one. Pippi took one photo with her and gave the other to Lucy.

After breakfast, the meeting began. Hundreds gathered in the courtyard. A platform/stage was built for Caspian, the Pevensies, Pippi, Hope Trumpkin, Reepicheap, and Aslan to stand on.

Caspian told the Telmarines and the rest of Miraz's still loyal followers about himself and how he wants to rule. "I will not tell you lies about what is out there. Narnians come in all forms. We are not just humans in this world. And we are not the only ones who matter. We are just as worthy as a centaur or a dwarf or a mouse. We have so much history. Beautiful stories to tell that have been hidden away until now." He said. "We do not all look the same. Look at the person on your right. Do they look exactly like you? What about the person on your left? Does that make them less equal? No. We are all united on this day, in my kingdom. We will stand together and defend Narnia against anyone or anything that tries to destroy the beauty, the history, the future of this land."  
A few of Miraz's followers agreed with Caspian, changing sides. Most were still unconvinced.

Caspian turned to Aslan. The lion said, "Some of you make not want a new king. You may only want a new start. That I can offer you. A chance to live in different world where there aren't Kings to rule you, but your voice is still heard."

"What place might that be?" One Telmarine asked.

Aslan turned around and created a doorway. "The same world our kings and queens are from."

One peasant stepped up to the stage. Two more followed. Aslan blessed them with having happiness in their new life for being the first to go. The three walked through the doorway and disappeared. Several others gasped.

"It's a trick!" One Telmarine shouted.

"He could be leading us to our death!" Another said.

After a short pause, Peter stepped up. "We'll go."

Edmund and Lucy looked at him, surprised and sad.

"Why?" Lucy asked. "So soon?"

"Narnia is safe again," Peter told her.

"It's not like you won't be back," Susan said. "Peter and I won't, but you two will," she meant Lucy and Edmund.

"We'll go too," Pippi wiped away tears. "Time to take Hope to her parents." Henry and Emma got up on the stage.

Pippi looked around the stage and began her goodbyes to everyone. First Caspian, next Trumpkin, then Reepicheap, and then the Pevensies. She tried to curtsy to Peter but then embraced him. Henry was behind her. Pippi hugged Susan and looked at the youth in her face. Next was Edmund who was already crying. Pippi hugged him and started to cry. "I don't want to be separated from you." He said. "We have to go home," Pippi said. They let go and he held on to her hand. She hugged Lucy as Edmund still held her hand.

When Pippi got to Aslan, she wrapped her arms around his main and asked, "Will we ever come back?"

Aslan answered her quietly.

Henry shook Edmund's hand and hugged Lucy. Hope came by and hugged Susan and Lucy too.

Everyone lined up: Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, Pippi, Henry, Hope, and Emma. They started walking through the doorway as everyone else watched them leave Narnia once again. After Susan went through, Lucy turned around and grabbed Pippi's hand, and kept holding on as they went through the doorway.

The moment after Lucy and through the doorway, she was back at the train station with her siblings, in London. She felt the emptiness in her hand and turned back quickly. No sign of Narnia. Nor Pippi.

Lucy wanted to cry, but then someone grabbed her other hand. She looked up and saw it was Peter. Lucy nodded and grabbed her suitcase. The train was loading up. Susan was already on the train.

Once the four got on the train, they took their seats. Lucy took of her blazer and noticed something inside. The Polaroid photo of them and Pippi! She showed her siblings then held the photo to her heart.

Pippi and Henry returned to Storybrooke at the well at night, just when they left. Hope and Emma were with them. Henry smiled at Pippi and ran. Pippi carried Hope and followed with Emma at her side.

Henry ran all the way to his home and came running into the house. Regina and Robin got up off the couch when they heard the door open. Regina ran up to her embrace her so who was only gone for less than a half hour.

"Henry, you're safe. Right?" She checked him.

"Yeah. Everything's great." He stared talking fast. "Mom, I said I wanted to go to Narnia to save it. That wasn't the main reason we left. Pippi and I believed Hope was there. And we found her!"

Regina brightened and Robin grabbed her hand. "Where is she?" Regina asked.

Pippi came through the door at that time. "Here's your daughter." She placed her in the floor.

Regina ran up to the four year old, knowing it was her, and held her in her arms. She lifted her up and looked at her.

Robin went over to his daughter and kissed her forehead.

"She's not the only one we found," Henry said as he saw Emma outside the door, nervous to come inside.

Emma stood in the doorway and looked at her friend.

Regina saw Emma and looked at Robin, then Henry who said, "She's not the same but she knows who we are. She won't hurt us."

Roland came down the stairs to see when was going on. "Roland," Robin said, "this is your sister."

Regina set Hope down and let her meet Roland. "You're not a baby anymore," Roland said. "So are you big enough to play Hide and Seek with me?"

"What's that?" Hope asked.

Roland giggled and said, "You can talk now!"

Everyone I the room giggled and enjoyed this reunion. Pippi could tell that this was a family event. They were all reunited and so happy. This is what a family is.

After the HoodMills family reunion, Henry and Pippi walked Emma over to the loft. Pippi left to go home.

When Pippi got to home, Archie was waiting for her on the couch. Pongo woke up from his dog-bed.

"You're back," Archie said.

Pippi walked into the living room and sat across him. "I'm sorry I didn't discuss it with you."

"I would have supported your decision to do what's right," he said.

"That's why I didn't tell you..." She said. "I knew you'd encourage me so that would make me wonder if I'm doing this because I want to or if everyone wants me to...but I realized that I want to talk to you. And I will."

Archie glanced up at her and nodded.

Shortly after, Pippi went to her room and looked around at everything just as she left it. She lied on her bed and sighed, tiredly.

Afterwards, Emma went to see Killian on his ship. She stayed the night there.

The next morning, Henry called Pippi, inviting her over for Regina's birthday. They (Robin, Henry, Roland, Tink, Maleficent, and Pippi) spent a few hours decorating the house while Regina took Hope shopping for clothes.

Regina was so happy her family put an effort into making her Birthday special. Everyone mingled and danced and ate. Lily and August joined the party along with the Merri Men.

Hope called Pippi from upstairs to her room. Pippi went up and saw the Hope's room was already changed from a nursery to a toddler's room.

"I got something for you." Hope said while opening a small wooden chest that fit in one had. She opened it and took out three small glass bottles.

"What are these?" Pippi asked.

"The cure." Hope said. "Miraz said he had it. Our last night in the castle, I took them. I know where he keeps them in his room. There's a secret area on his nightstand."

Pippi gently touched the glass bottles. They each must have had about 3 oz. of liquid in them. "Why three?" Pippi asked.

"Just in case, I guess. It's all he had. You were talking about Emma and I wondered-"

"Yeah," Pippi grinned, "These cures will help 3 people. Thank you Hope," she hugged her.  
Pippi ran downstairs to Henry and told him the good news. They ran over to lift where Emma was and gave her a cure. She drank it and said she felt better. She tested out her magic. Light. The cure worked!

Pippi and Henry ran over to Penny's house and gave her a cure too. Color returned to her face and her teeth softened. She could smile again. Penny ran outside and took in the sun.

Pippi stood outside of Penny's house holding the last cure. "My turn," She said, but didn't move. Henry took her hand and she sighed. She opened the bottle and drank the last cure. The strong cure made her cough after swallowing it.

"How do you feel?" Henry asked.

She looked Henry and kissed him. He grinned and started walking back to the mansion, while holding hands.

Later that night, after the party, Robin danced with Regina in the living room while quietly singing in her ear. Roland and Hope we're playing together in Roland's room. Henry lied on his bed and smiled. "All is right in the world."

Pippi got back to her house and noticed something sticking out inside her jacket pocket on the coatrack. She had just gotten back from a walk with Pongo. Pippi realized it was the photo of her and the Pevensie's. She looked at the picture and placed it inside her Prince Caspian novel.

Elderly Susan Pevensie in Storybrooke looked at the picture of her siblings again. She picked up the frame and undid the back. Two photos fell out. One was the picture on display and the other was the Polaroid photo with Pippi. She moved it to the front, so it could be on display now.

As a product of True Love, Hope has light magic. She can send visions to people and dreams. Pippi asked her for a favor.  
When Edmund and Lucy went to sleep their first day at boarding school, they had the same dream...

They were in a strange town. They walked down the street and saw Pippi. She told them this was really her, but this isn't really Storybrooke. It's a memory but it's strong. They all hugged and Pippi showed them around. She showed them Granny's diner, the library, Mr. Gold's shop, and her house. They were the only three in this town/memory town. Pippi lead them to the beach where they all felt the breeze and smelled the flowers nearby. The three talked for an hour before moving on to the well in the forest. They all lied in a circle, heads touching, on the Forrest floor. Pippi sang:  
 _"It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope,  
Which then turned into a quiet thought,  
Which then turned into a quiet word.  
And then that world grew louder and louder,  
'Til it was a battle cry.  
You'll come back when they call you  
No need to say goodbye."  
_  
The three held hands.

 _"Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never been this way before.  
All you can do is try to know who your friends are,  
As you head off to the war.  
Pick a star and he dark horizon  
And follow the light.  
You'll come back when they call you  
No need to say goodbye..."  
_  
Lucy told Pippi how she's doing better. She's doing her schoolwork and making friends. Pippi told them about the cures and using them all.

 _"Now we're back to the beginning.  
It's just a feeling that no one knows yet.  
But just because they can't feel it to  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget.  
Let your memories grow stronger and stronger,  
'Til they're before your eyes.  
You'll come back  
When they call you.  
No need to say goodbye...  
You'll come back  
When they call you.  
No need to say goodbye."_

 ** _The End_**

 _***Thank you so much for reading. My next OUAT fanfic will be about the descendants of ships coming to Storybrooke in the present to stop something from happening that effects their future. I will also be writing a RedWarrior fic.***_


End file.
